Más allá de los muros
by NoahKirstein
Summary: [RivaMika] La eugenesia es una realidad en la desolada vida diaria dentro de los muros. A la edad de 10 y 17 años, Mikasa y Levi se conocen en un campo de experimentación "Ackerman". Ninguno de los dos sabía que compartirían los momentos más significativos de sus vidas juntos durante mucho tiempo, incluso, fuera de las murallas...
1. Voluntad de odio

No sabía qué patrón seguían los superiores cuando se trataba de nuevos "reclutas", como les gustaba llamar a sus conejillos de indias, pero al parecer, ya era hora de nuevos miembros. Tres niños entraban a los laboratorios Ackerman; ahora eran once en total.

Como siempre, los nuevos objetos de prueba eran de diez años de edad, justo como cuando Levi también ingresó, hace siete años. Sin embargo, no podía sentirse igual al resto, tampoco podía verse a sí mismo entrando por esa puerta años atrás, pues él había visto a su madre morir naturalmente, y no era necesario que alguien se lo aclarara, sabía que a esos niños les habían arrebatado su familia y su vida.

—Mina, Mikasa y Thomas, ahora son parte de ustedes y sus apellidos cambiarán a Ackerman. Podrán conocerlos luego—dijo Hanji, sub comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento y líder de los laboratorios.

Los niños lloriqueaban, confirmando las especulaciones de Levi, aunque había una excepción; Mikasa, la niña de en medio, no lloraba. Fría y sin expresiones. Su rostro indiferente era mucho más doloroso que uno lloroso y sonrojado, después de todo, sólo tenía diez años de edad.

Fueron llevados a las salas principales, dejando al resto en su día libre. Su monótona rutina no cambiaba aunque tuvieran nuevos compañeros. Miembros de todas las edades compartían la misma caseta, con habitaciones separadas por edades y no por sexos, "niños" y "adolescentes". Según los miembros mayores, esta insegura medida se debía a que no les importaría investigar la sexualidad o embarazo de un Ackerman; aunque también sabían que podían obligarlos a hacer lo que quisieran.

—Ya fueron advertidos, ¿no crees?— preguntó Petra a Levi, cuando los niños nuevos se sentaban junto a los demás en las mesas extendidas, luego de ser traídos a la caseta para siempre. Mas éste no respondía, sólo observaba de vez en cuando.

La muchacha de dieciséis años se refería a la advertencia que todos habían recibido alguna vez al entrar a ese mundo oculto, "olvídate de todo lo que hayas vivido antes de venir aquí, nada de actitudes deprimentes". Los niños comían normalmente, ya no lloraban y obedecían la advertencia. Una vez más, había una pequeña excepción, aunque no en su frívolo semblante, pues Mikasa era la única que no comía.

—Es normal, supongo— dijo Gunther, bebiendo su ración de té diaria.

No es como si esos niños le interesaran a Levi, pero sabía que eran diferentes. ¿ _Cómo se sentirá el encierro_?, se preguntaba Levi, pues él nunca había sentido la diferencia entre libertad y encarcelamiento. No tenía motivos por los cuales huir, no tenía quien lo esperara, quedarse allí no era un problema para él. Estrechar alguna breve amistad no era una opción para Levi, eso le daría razones para rebelarse y ansias por una vida diferente. Aún así, tenía curiosidad por aquel sentimiento desconocido para él y más que real para esos nuevos niños. Pero afirmando su contradicción, no se permitiría a sí mismo acercarse demasiado a dichas personas.

Su día continuó como siempre, demasiado regular al tratarse de una tarde libre. Pero al caer la noche, siendo el único huésped despierto debido a su insomnio, creyó oír un extraño sonido viniendo desde el comedor principal. No le importó ignorarlo, a pesar de que alguien estuviera intentando forzar la ventana, pronto llegarían los guardias de la entrada a detener a quien merodeaba por el patio.

Sin embargo, los pequeños pasos sobre el suelo de madera eran cada vez más audibles y molestos. Presa de su aburrimiento, prefirió verificar de quien se trataba. Se levantó de su cama y sin despertar a nadie, se acercó con cautela al comedor principal.

Aunque no se tratara de la persona más elocuente o amigable del resto, recordaba a cada uno de sus compañeros. Supo identificar a la responsable de aquel alboroto a media noche.

—Mikasa.

La mencionada se volteó de inmediato, muy asustada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque no llegó a derramar siquiera una gota. Con sus pequeños dedos enrojecidos por la fuerza, cubrió su boca, impactada. Levi pudo notar como la niña había logrado abrir una pequeña abertura en la ventana, así como las vendas y algodones en sus brazos; el procedimiento de eugenesia había comenzado y ella sólo quería escapar. Aquella imagen casi despertó compasión en Levi. No podía decir que Mikasa le agradaba, pues no la conocía y solía mantenerse indiferente en situaciones similares, pero algo en ella lo atraía: su llanto contenido.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Levi se acercó al perchero de la misma sala, tomó un abrigo y se marchó del comedor, esperando que Mikasa comprendiera su indicación. Junto a los abrigos, las llaves de toda la casa estaban colgadas. Sintió sus pequeños pasos de niña y el tintinear metálico de las llaves; había captado su "ayuda". Sin embargo, Levi no la ayudaba como tal. No se trataba más que de un golpe de realidad que quería que tuviera; Mikasa no podría escapar solamente haciéndose paso por la ventana, no era tan sencillo y ni siquiera él mismo podría escapar sin ayuda.

El molesto sonido cesó, había escapado. Y como Levi lo esperaba, no tardó en oír como varias personas abrían la habitación de los niños. Habían traído de nuevo a Mikasa.

A la mañana siguiente, Mikasa desayunaba junto a los demás, no tenía reparos en dejar su morada mejilla al descubierto. Al parecer, la habían castigado antes de llevarla hacia su habitación.

Levi sólo miraba de reojo a los nuevos niños, sin importarle demasiado. Cuando su mirada se topó con Mikasa, lo primero que llamó su atención fueron sus asquerosas manos. Tomaba el pan con los dedos muy sucios, empapados en sangre seca.

—¿Tanto así deseas escapar?

—¿Qué?— preguntó Auruo a Levi; éste último jamás hablaba solo.

No respondió, se puso de pie y fue hacia Mikasa. La tomó del ante brazo y obligó a que lo siguiera hasta la cocina. Una vez allí, la ayudó con un banquillo a que llegara a la canilla. Sabía que podría simplemente obligarla a lavarse las manos sola y no enjuagarlas él mismo, limpiando con delicadeza cada uno de sus dedos. Mientras secaba sus manos, luego de limpiar la sangre seca entre sus dedos y uñas, pudo ver las heridas que llevaba.

—Podrás comer después. Sígueme.

Mikasa obedeció y para Levi no fue necesario volver a tomarla del brazo. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando vio a donde se dirigían. La enfermería del laboratorio. A él no le molestó, era bastante normal que, por más fuerte que se viera la niña, comenzara a temer a ese lugar.

—También me hacen esas cosas aquí...—dijo con seriedad, volteándose hacia la niña desde la puerta.

No recibió respuesta.

—Estamos igual en eso... Sólo te curaré las manos, nada más.

Mikasa accedió y lo siguió a paso lento por la enfermería. Ambos se sentaron en la camilla mientras Levi desinfectaba sus heridas. La niña soportaba muy bien el ardor, sin molestar a quien se ocupaba de ella.

—¿Por qué no huyes?— preguntó la niña y así Levi, oyó su voz por primera vez, aunque no se molestó en contestar.

Colocó los apósitos protectores en ocho de sus diez dedos.

—Ya está— dijo Levi, ahora guardando el alcohol y las vendas sobrantes—. Al menos podrías decir gracias— ahora era la niña quien no respondía —. Tsk...

—Levi, el comandante dice que ya puedes quedarte para tu sesión— dijo un asistente de los doctores. Miró por última vez a Mikasa y entró al laboratorio.

Al entrar al laboratorio, siguió las indicaciones de siempre: quitarse la camisa y esperar en la camilla con el número de su edad, diecisiete.

— _Avísanos cuando lo sientas más fuerte._

— _Hazlo hasta que no puedas más._

—¿ _Qué sientes ahora?_

Recibía todas esas preguntas que tanto se esforzaba por responder mientras lo ataban a la camilla y probaban los electro choques en su cuerpo, cuando lo obligaban a levantar pesadas cargas sobre sus hombros, y toda clase de pruebas que medían su fuerza y resistencia.

Luego de tantos años, aún debía contener sus gritos de dolor; era insoportable. Se preguntaba cómo fue capaz de soportar tanto desde niño. Si según los superiores, él era el más fuerte y aún así le costaba mucho tiempo contener sus lágrimas, cómo sería para los recién llegados. ¿Cómo podría una niña... esos niños, aguantar tanto sufrimiento involuntario?

—Podrán hacerlo— dijo Erwin, pareciendo leer la mente de Levi; odiaba que lo conociera de esa manera—. Si tú y tus compañeros mayores pudieron soportarlo desde los diez años, Mikasa también lo hará.

—¿Cómo das por hecho que ella me agrada?— preguntó con seriedad, secando su cabello, luego de acabar con la sesión diaria.

—Aunque te muestres indiferente, sé que puedes simpatizar con los niños. Aún más si ella se parece tanto a ti.

—No, no se parece a mí. A ella le arrebataron su familia, ¿verdad? No se los perdonaría si me lo hicieran a mí.

—No te arregles tanto que todavía te falta el entrenamiento al aire libre— fueron las últimas palabras de Erwin antes de marcharse.

—¿Levi?

—Dime — respondió el mencionado al asistente.

—Necesitamos el laboratorio libre para tu siguiente compañero.

Así Levi se retiró y los días pasaron y a nadie le interesaba saber qué tanto resistían sus compañeros, tampoco qué sentían o cómo habían llegado allí. Eran considerados escoria por los habitantes del exterior, cuando se les encargaba alguna tarea fuera de los campos de eugenesia, claro está, entonces tampoco se valoraban demasiado ahí dentro.

Cuando el entrenamiento al aire libre terminaba, tenían permitido merodear por los alrededores hasta que sonara la bocina que les indicaba que debían entrar. Levi acostumbraba a cabalgar o simplemente a alejarse del resto.

Durante las dos semanas que Mikasa llevaba allí, Levi siempre la veía sola y excluida de los demás niños. Entonces, no fue extraño encontrarla en su recorrido a caballo. Decidió ignorarla, pues él solía alejarse aún más y su presencia no le molestaría.

Frecuentaba una pequeña arboleda fuera de la zona permitida, sin alejarse demasiado. Cerca de los arbustos había un bar con músicos a los que disfrutaba escuchar desde afuera, porque sería peligroso entrar. Nunca divisaba a nadie por esos tenebrosos lugares, entonces podía echarse sobre la maleza y disfrutar de la tranquila soledad.

Sin embargo, cuando la tarde caía era hora de regresar, sólo si no le apetecía aguantar el regaño o castigo de Erwin por llegar tarde. Después de todo y su actitud algo rebelde, nunca había demostrado deseos por huir.

Cuando regresaba, volvió a toparse con Mikasa, ella también lo vio, pero fue ignorada nuevamente. Mas esta vez, se encontraba más cerca de su posición, a una distancia mayor de la caseta.

Era una niña callada y aún no tenía amigos. Sus ojos siempre brillaban, aunque Levi sabía que las causantes de su resplandor eran sus propias lágrimas contenidas, que en verdad sólo quería llorar. También era consciente de las risas y miradas que recibía por su extraña apariencia, por su actitud rara. Debía aceptarlo, en parte, sí le recordaba a él. Pero la capacidad para defenderse era uno de los factores que los diferenciaban.

Volvió a divisarla, volteando su rostro, pues comenzaba a dejarla atrás, cuando notó la presencia de más personas junto a ella; en un lugar tan solitario, sin ser amigos... Si en verdad se parecían tanto como Erwin creía, Mikasa podría defenderse... Pero eran demasiados y la niña sólo llevaba dos semanas de entrenamiento.

Escondió su caballo detrás de unos árboles y comenzó a acercarse a sus compañeros sigilosamente, sin que lo vieran. Se quedó observando lo que sucedería y fue Mikasa quien dio los primeros golpes, también podría decirse que hizo retroceder a dos de los ocho muchachos. Como estaba solo, no tuvo problemas en reírse mientras observaba como Mikasa se hacía respetar. Sin embargo, todos se acercaron al mismo tiempo, dejando a la niña sin oportunidades para defenderse. Y todo el problema no se resumía sólo a los golpes que recibiría Mikasa, sino que en medio del forcejeo por ambas partes, los mayores estiraban su ropa, intentando quitársela.

Fue suficiente para que Levi no lo pensara dos veces.

—No dejaré que toquen a esta— espetó furioso.

En cuanto los demás lo vieron acercarse, sólo pensaron en escapar. Pero para satisfacción de Levi y Mikasa, logró golpear a dos de ellos antes de que salieran disparados en la dirección contraria.

Cuando Levi dirigió su atención a la niña que se levantaba del suelo con dificultad, se percató de su condición desarreglada, le habían quitado la chaqueta y desabrochado su pequeña camisa. No era un degenerado como sus "compañeros", ella era una niña pequeña, desvió su mirada de inmediato cuando Mikasa intentaba cubrirse con rapidez, levantó su chaqueta por ella y se la entregó cuando hubo terminado.

—Gracias...— la oyó decir finalmente.

Antes de responder, Levi se agachó a su altura; algo bastante peculiar debido a su metro sesenta.

—Tienes que aprender a defenderte, lo suficiente como para que no importe la cantidad de personas con las que te enfrentes.

Mikasa asintió, mirándolo fijamente al igual que él.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Eso reconfortó a Levi. No era su primer favor con ella y que ni siquiera le respondiera lo frustraba.

—Levi, Levi Ackerman. Como tú, Mikasa Ackerman.

Había olvidado la última vez que fue tan amable con alguien, si alguna vez lo había sido, pues le sonrió a la niña cuando terminó de hablar y fue correspondido por ella. Era demasiado tierno para alguien como él.

—Confiaré en ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me conoces— respondió Levi, dejando de sonreír al igual que la niña, poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

—Porque dijiste " _como tú_ ", por eso.

—Qué mierda... Ya, vayámonos.

Ambos regresaron a caballo y esta vez, Levi no volvió solo. Fue consciente de ello cuando, antes de ingresar cada uno a su respectiva habitación, Mikasa no se marchó sin antes darle las buenas noches.

Contianuará

 _Espero que les haya gustado :) Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva_. _Tengo los bocetos de la historia y las situaciones en mi cabeza, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de publicarlo. Aún así, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí_ , planeo continuarla hasta el final. Saludos!


	2. A través de sus ojos

Cuando a Levi le apetecía, solía subir a la terraza del depósito de comida a leer. Era un lugar muy tranquilo y nadie merodeaba por allí, su única molestia eran los niños que de vez en cuando, jugaban no muy lejos de ahí, pues sus gritos le parecían el sonido más fastidioso habido y por haber.

Los bordes de cemento por seguridad le llegaban a los hombros cuando se sentaba en el suelo, entonces podía voltearse con velocidad si percibía algún ruido extraño.

Una pareja de niñas se acercaba al lugar, bastante cercanas y cariñosas a decir verdad. Por pereza, Levi no se levantó de inmediato. Si comenzaban una escena algo íntima, se largaría al instante; no era de su agrado presenciar ese tipo de cosas. Aunque no le mostara el hecho de que fuesen una pareja de mujeres, no parecían tener más de catorce años cada una y ésa clase de personas desesperadas por satisfacer un deseo carnal lo asqueaba; aún más cuando él mismo nunca intentó hacer algo como eso a pesar de tener casi dieciocho.

Creyó que para su suerte las niñas habían sido interrumpidas, pero simplemente lo esperaba una molestia aún peor. Un grupo de siete niños se acercaba gritando al depósito, estaban eufóricos casi todos.

Levi se volteó y observó al grupo de escandalosos que acababa de llegar. Mikasa estaba con ellos, sin decir nada, causando temor con su indeferente actitud en lugar de diversión, desentonando con el ambiente creado por los demás.

¿Por qué insiste en encajar con el grupo? Se preguntaba Levi a sí mismo. Mikasa le agradaba y ella lo sabía, si quisiera buscar su compañía como última y única medida, él no la rechazaría, entonces, ¿por qué esforzarse por algo tan imposible para ella? Si en verdad se parecían tanto como creía, podría deducir que Mikasa no quería ocultarse detrás de él, sería una completa humillación para ella gozar del privilegio de su protección por el mero hecho de caerle bien; Levi podía entenderlo a pesar de nunca haber tenido a alguien así de disponible como Mikasa poseía en ese momento.

—A ver quien lo hace más fuerte—oyó decir a los niños, se dio vuelta y ahí estaban, otra vez con ese estúpido juego de "quien tiene más fuerza para cortar la leña".

Abandonó sus ingenuas intenciones de poder continuar con su lectura y se limitó a observar a la niña que tanto llamaba su atención. Y en efecto, aún no era muy buena, pues ni siquiera llevaba dos meses en el campo Ackerman y no era nada fuerte comparada a los demás.

—Es una inútil—dijeron entre risas, iniciando con las burlas a la niña que no hablaba.

Levi se mantuvo quieto, no volvería a interferir si Mikasa ya había comprendido en donde estaban, pues no siempre tendría quien la defendiera.

—Quizás llame a Levi y él venga a ayudarla.

Mikasa no respondía de igual manera con insultos, claro que no. Levi podía estar seguro de que la niña pondría todo de sí para vengarse durante el entrenamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo. En completo silencio, Mikasa terminó de cortar su parte de la leña.

Petra estaba con ellos, saludó a Levi, sonriente, con su mano en cuanto se percató de su presencia observando desde arriba, aunque no fue correspondida por éste. ¿Cómo podría saludar con la misma dulzura a quien ni siquiera tenía el valor de regañar a esos idiotas niños que no sabían hacer otra cosa más que ser crueles con quien no encaja? Sin embargo, luego de despreciar a la muchacha que simplemente lo saludaba, recordó su propia e indiferente actitud con la mayoría de sus compañeros y que Mikasa sólo era una excepción porque le agradaba. Había visto cosas terribles y nunca intentó interferir a pesar por poder hacerlo. Había sido muy hipócrita de su parte pensar siquiera en molestarse con ella, cuando se puso de pie y quiso saludarla, Petra ya no estaba allí, todos se marchaban con dirección al comedor.

El sonido de unos pequeños pasos arrastrándose hizo que volviera en sí, Mikasa subía a la terraza a paso lento.

—Hey...

—Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí tranquilo—dijo Mikasa cuando lo encontró—. Tampoco que había una escalera acá.

—No importa. Ven, acércarte.

La niña lo siguió y se sentaron, ahora ambos, al borde de la terraza, apoyando sus espaldas en la fría y corta pared de cemento.

—Mira—dijo Levi poniendo su libro en las manos de Mikasa—, ¿sabes leer?

—Sí, pero no me gusta—respondió la niña, devolviéndole su libro.

—¿Por qué no te gusta?

—A mí mamá le gustaba y me leía todas las tardes... Pero ya no me gusta.

—Oh, ya veo...

Aunque no fuera adúlto, era mayor que Mikasa y sabía que ella daría lo que sea para que su madre volviera a leerle un cuento, pero que eso ya no podría ser y la niña comenzaba a comprenderlo. Leer le traía malos recuerdos y eso sería un problema para su vida, según Levi.

El silencio de Levi no la incomodaba, su compañía era en extremo serena para ella.

—¿Qué haces cuando subes aquí, Levi?

—...Es muy fresco en el verano—nunca creyó que alguien escucharía con tanta atención una respuesta tan típica y vacía—, también, a veces dibujamos con Petra aquí.

—¿Esos de ahí?—preguntó señalando el suelo de una esquina de la terraza.

—Así es, casi no se ven. No sabía que todavía estaban aquí.

—¿Entonces ella es tu novia?

—No, no es mi novia, sólo que Petra es algo pegajosa.

No sólo logró que Mikasa sonriera, sino que también pudo oír el dulce sonido de su risa. Fue suficiente para él, ni siquiera podía describir su reacción como "ternura" pues jamás había experimentado un sentir semejante.

—Acércate—dijo Levi, poniéndose de pie.

Debajo de unos viejos cartones, escondían los carboncillos con los que solían dibujar. Levi tomó en sus manos uno bastante grueso y largo, fingió forcejear en exceso para poder romperlo y dibujar junto a Mikasa, pero fracasó en su intento, aunque esto también lo fingió.

—¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?—preguntó Levi, casi sonriendo, extendiendo el carboncillo a la niña que tenía en frente.

Mikasa accedió sonriente, aunque su rostro cambió drásticamente cuando se percató de la fragilidad del carbón, seguido de la respuesta de Levi.

—Gracias, eres muy fuerte.

—¡Idiota! ¡No tengo 3 años!—respondió enojada, entendiendo al fin lo que Levi pretendía. Mikasa nunca vería sus buenas intenciones, Levi había visto como no pudo cortar la leña y eso la apenaba muchísimo, más aún cuando éste se reía al verla enojada; el tono de sus carcajadas era mucho más agudo de lo que hubiera esperado, y su sonido, aún más hermoso.

—Quédate aquí—dijo Levi sosteniendo sus hombros, se alejó un poco y lanzó el primer golpe.

Mikasa no logró esquivar el golpe en su hombro izquierdo, aunque no fue casi nada fuerte.

—¿No quieres romperles los dientes?—dijo Levi sonriente, cuando Mikasa lo observaba confundida—. No deben siquiera atreverse a reírse de ti, ¿okay?

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, sus tardes juntos se repetían y Levi ya no podía explicar cómo es que estaba seguro de que Mikasa se parecía tanto a él, pues no recordaba sus emociones de niño, sino simplemente los hechos. Él se había formado en los campos Ackerman.

Recordándose a sí mismo durante su niñez, la memoria de su madre lo acompañaba a cada instante a lo largo de los siguientes meses. Esto sólo despertaba su curiosidad por los padres de Mikasa, ¿qué tan increíble podría ser la diferencia con los suyos?

Sin embargo, jamás se atrevería a hablar con la muchacha al respecto, prefería limitarse a dibujar con ella, enseñarle algunas técnicas para que pudiera defenderse por sí sola y abstenerse de leer en su presencia.

—¿Cómo dibujarías un árbol?—dijo Levi, incentivando a Mikasa.

—Así...—respondió Mikasa, tomándose su tiempo en ilustrarlo.

—¿Y una montaña?

—¿Qué es eso?

—Oh, están fuera de las murallas. Entonces déjame preguntarte, ¿sabes lo que es un océano? ¿Un volcán? ¿O un desierto de arena?

Mikasa escuchaba atenta cada una de sus palabras, inundándose en la curiosidad que jamás había sentido por el exterior. Era pequeña y no le importaba saber de donde había sacado Levi todas esas historias, entonces, sólo él era consciente de sus orígenes.

Cuando recordaba a Kutchel, su memoria daba por sentado que siempre contempló la gran cantidad de hombres desconocidos que entraban a la habitación alquilada de su madre a diario; a veces solían repetirse. Levi obedecía las reglas ya establecidas por su madre, cada vez que un cliente tocaba su puerta, debía correr al baño y quedarse allí hasta que su madre le avisara que estaban solos de nuevo. Lo ideal era que esperara en la bañera, por si ocurría alguna emergencia o alguien quisiera entrar. Solía tapar sus pequeñas orejitas con fuerza cuando escuchaba gruñidos masculinos venir de la habitación, objetos caerse contra el suelo o el simple chirrido de la cama golpeando su respaldar contra la pared, conociendo a una prematura edad las razones de aquel agobiante sonido, y que en un par de horas, él tendría que acostarse ahí mismo para poder descansar durante toda la noche, siempre y cuando su madre no tuviera invitados.

Se odiaba cuando continuaba recordando o soñando con esos sucios hombres que irrumpían en su escondite, entrando al estrecho y asqueroso baño, en ocasiones, borrachos o descubiertos. Algunos lo ignoraban, otros se enfurecían con Kutchel al descubrir que tenía un niño en la habitación y la golpeaban como castigo, sumando otro perturbador sonido a los profanos oídos de Levi.

Todas sus pesadillas terminaban con su propia voz, inundada en una amarga admiración por el cariño de su mamá, cuando ésta no mostraba ni la más mínima pizca de rencor cuando oía a su hijo decirle que, a pesar de siempre tener hambre, para él, ella era asombrosa por no sentirla y no necesitar comer tan a diario como él... Sus agobiantes recuerdos eran constantes.

Jamás supo quien fue su padre, pudo haber sido cualquiera de los muchos hombres que vio entrar por la puerta de su habitación, podría haber sido alguno de los que golpeaban a su madre porque no les gustaba el color de su ropa interior, o algún otro que lo haya golpeado por intentar defender a su madre.

Cuando Kutchel enfermó, a Levi ya no le importaba la bajeza de su condición cuando la escuchaba llorar mientras atendía a algún cliente y éste se marchaba asqueado, lo único que deseaba era poder tenerla con él un poco más tiempo. Quería que Kutchel lo viera crecer y acompañar su camino mientras se convertía en alguien respetado, en alguien que pudiera rescatar a su madre y pagarle con una vida decente por todo su inmerecido cariño hacia una criatura tan despreciable como lo era él; una consecuencia viva del pecado de su madre.

Para cuando la Legión de Reconocimiento llegó por él, el cuerpo de su madre yacía muerto a su lado desde hacía cinco días. Nunca conoció de qué manera encontraron a un niño huérfano en las profundidades de una ciudad subterránea, ni porqué el comandante Erwin Smith los acompañaba en una tarea tan insignificante como recoger una basura que les serviría únicamente como reciclaje, pues ningún padre en su sano juicio accedería a entregar un hijo a los campos de experimentación Ackerman; sin embargo, ni siquiera tener que ir con ellos le importaba a Levi, si Kutchel estaba muerta, ¿por qué razón querría ejecutar sus grandes planes de vida?

De esta manera, ¿cómo podría esforzarse aún más por intentar comprender a una niña que, según Levi, había sufrido mucho más que él? Nunca podría comprender el sentimiento de odio puro, pues la muerte de su único ser querido no fue culpa de nadie sino una causa natural, tampoco comprimía una insaciable sed de venganza por una vida arrebatada. Mikasa había tenido una madre que le leía cuentos, mientras Levi había amado a una madre prostituta que le enseñó a dibujar en medio de su propia basura.

Quizás ella tampoco podía descifrarse a sí misma pero sí a Levi con sólo mirarlo, así como él lo hacía con Mikasa, porque por sus propias fuerzas le resultaba imposible, no sabría por donde comenzar entre tanto dolor comprimido. Quizás eran más parecidos de lo que creía.

Los meses pasaron, mas no se cumplía un año desde la llegada de Mikasa, cuando los superiores ordenaron que entrara al laboratorio junto a Levi, ya que eran "los que más prometen". Precisaban acabar con ambos lo antes posible, pues Levi estaba en los campos desde hacía casi ocho años. Si todo marchaba "bien" con los avances de experimentación, Mikasa podría superarlo con creces a una muy corta edad. En conclusión, serían sus mejores soldados.

Las cámaras de calor sólo dejaban al descubierto los rostros de los objetos de prueba. Levi lograba divisar el enrojecido rostro de Mikasa en la capsula frente a la suya; se odiaba por ayudarla a mejorar su resistencia y fuerza, si no lo hubiese hecho, Hanji no se enfocaría tanto en ella, incrementando la intensidad de sus pruebas, tratándolos como si fueran titanes.

Al observar su antebrazo terso como la seda desde hacía varios meses, no le causaba ninguna clase de satisfacción ver cómo borraban de su cuerpo las cicatrices de su infancia, hasta que volvía a su memoria lo poco que le importaba considerarse "humano".

Nunca había soportado de tal manera las pruebas, el dolor de ver a Mikasa aguantar las mismas torturas que él era una agonía superior e insufrible. Experimentaban con su resistencia ante la asfixia, quitándoles el aire. Con la hipotermia y la deshidratación los metían en capsulas de frío o vapor extremo. Con respecto a la fortaleza de su exterior, comenzaban con golpes, extracción de pequeñas capas de piel o aberturas de músculos sin anestesia alguna. Sin embargo, Levi podía asegurar las pruebas que le seguirían a su persona por ser el experimento más avanzado; suponía que concluirían con innecesarios métodos como la estrangulación, quebraduras de huesos y no sólo fracturas, incluso lo obligarían a ingerir basura o sustancias tóxicas... Se sorprendía de poder soportarlo, pues ¿qué más le quedaba? Sin embargo, ver como le hacían exactamente lo mismo a Mikasa...

Con el vivo recuerdo de su madre, Kutchel, en su memoria, se preguntaba qué hubiera preferido para él. ¿Una bestial eugenesia desde sus diez años?, o en cambio, ¿una vida rodeada de prostitución, probablemente, siguiendo el mismo camino?

Cuando sus sesiones concluían, le permitían aguardar en las enfermerías hasta que al menos, su cuerpo dejara de temblar. Sentado junto a Mikasa, en silencio, respirando profundo y con fuerza, desviaba su mirada hacia ella, conteniendo sus deseos por abrazarla al verla a través de los ojos de su madre. Sin embargo, jamas vería a Mikasa como a una hija, ella no significaba algo semejante para Levi, tampoco como a una hermana. El cariño que sentía por Mikasa simplemente lo superaba en la apreciación de su propia persona, como si la vida de ella en verdad valiera la pena a diferencia de la suya.

Si Kutchel estuviera con ambos, traería con ella alguna hoja amarillenta para que dibujaran donde les gustaría estar, a ellos mismos, lo que quisieran con tal de verlos sonreír una vez más; pero lo único que permanecía en el lúgubre ambiente de la sala de enfermería eran los sollozos de otros niños a la distancia y la respiración agonizante de los más fuertes. A Levi no le importaría tener que tragarse sus cuentos de una vida fuera de los muros otra vez, si así lo ayudaba a devolver a la niña que estaba a su lado, aquella sonrisa que tanto había disfrutado durante las tardes anteriores. En efecto, los océanos, desiertos, junglas y manantiales no eran más que utopías de miserables familias para Levi, historias falsas que según él, los más ingenuos creían, pues nadie de la ciudad mencionaba siquiera salir de las murallas.

Las cenas por las tardes siempre se repetían de la misma manera, en silencio o en una completa histeria, pues la mayoría acababa de salir de los laboratorios. Cuando las peleas y gritos comenzaban, como en aquella misma tarde, los más pequeños solían retirarse de la sala, si no eran ellos mismos quienes ocasionaban los disturbios, naturalmente. Levi no estaba de humor siquiera para intentar separar a Gunther y Auruo en sus estúpidas riñas, cuando se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la gran habitación para mayores y entró en ella, se percató de la cantidad de mocosos que habían optado por refugiarse allí. Todos se retiraron sin decir mucho cuando lo vieron ingresar en la habitación que le correspondía por tener diecisiete años, excepto Mikasa, que no había mostrado ni el más mínimo ademán por marcharse.

—¿Cuál es tu cama?—preguntó Mikasa, poniéndose de pie, luego de haberse sentado en cualquiera.

Levi señaló la propia entre todas las camas a lo largo de la habitación. Mikasa no tardó en echarse sobre el blanquecino y limpio colchón de su amigo. Sus labios se cerraron de nuevo, cuando estuvo a punto de ordenarle que se largara hacia la habitación de niños.

—Mojaste la almohada... ¡Y ensuciaste la frazada con tus botas embarradas, Mikasa! Tienes el cabello demasiado largo, mocosa—replicó Levi, sentándose en el borde de su cama.

—¿Debajo de los hombros es demasiado largo?—dijo Mikasa, levantando su cuerpo, sentándose a su lado.

—Cállate... Espera aquí, tsk.

Levi no tardó más de cinco minutos en regresar con una toalla, un peine y una goma para el cabello. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Mikasa se acomodó en el centro de la cama, dejando que Levi secara y peinara su cabello. Aún así, Levi no le recordaba a su madre, ella sería irreemplazable durante toda su vida, el sentimiento que experimentaba repitiéndose con él no era nada más que la calidez de sus manos y la suavidad con que peinaba su cabello, el cariño que Mikasa lograba percibir en las toscas palabras de su amigo mayor.

—¿De donde lo sacaste?

—Petra.

—¿Le dijiste que era para mí?—preguntó Mikasa, queriendo evitar cualquier problema.

—Yo no voy a recogerme el cabello, idiota—respondió Levi ante lo obvio.

Mikasa charlaba lo justo y necesario y era bastante inteligente para estar por cumplir recién los once años, era la mejor compañía que Levi había tenido hasta entonces, a pesar de fastidiarse con cualquier insignificante pequeñez. Sin embargo, nada de eso le impidió que la enviara a su cuarto, hasta que la detuvo justo en la puerta.

—Alto ahí, ¡espera, Mikasa! Y ven aquí.

—¿Otra vez?—se quejó la niña.

—Sí, no creas que me olvidé. Acércate más.

Cuando Mikasa regresó a su lado, Levi le enseñó con su manos sus sábanas manchadas con el barro de sus botas y la funda de su almohada empapada debido a su cabello húmedo. No le permitió que se marchara, sostuvo su pequeño antebrazo cuando ésta lo intentó.

—Ahora sígueme—dijo Levi, luego de quitar las sábanas de su aseado colchón.

—No sé hacerlo... Si quieres que limpie tus sábanas.

—Entonces te enseñaré y aprenderás.

—Maldita sea, no volveré a ir a tu habitación—gruñó Mikasa, reconfortando a Levi, haciéndolo reír.

Entre otras cosas, la pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros lograba que Levi olvidara lo peligroso del cariño que comenzaba a crecer entre ambos. Sin embargo, jamás se percatarían del hecho hasta que éste mostrara sus consecuencias.

Continuará

Hola! Muchas gracias por haber leído el capítulo anterior, espero que la historia les esté gustando. Saludos!


	3. De regreso a sus entrañas

No era capaz de dormir, Mikasa no paraba de rememorar sus anteriores cumpleaños ni de equipararlos con el último que había sido ese mismo día. Los abrazos, regalos, los besos y felicitaciones que tanta calidez le proporcionaban hace apenas un año, de ningún modo regresarían, de por vida serían reemplazados por inyecciones y un sin fin de torturas involuntarias; y nada de eso sería su culpa.

—¿Ella jamás regresará?

—Exacto.

Se preguntaba y respondía a sí misma, pues ¿qué tan difícil podría ser sepultar las memorias de su familia? Más de lo que Mikasa procuraba creer, cuando en realidad daría lo que fuese por ver a su madre de nuevo, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella, dispuesta a dividir su llanto sobre su pecho. Entonces no lloraría, no quería hacerlo, ya no más. Debía ser fuerte, tanto como él. Sin embargo, ¿quien podría disponerse allí dentro para aconsejarle que sus lágrimas no serían un sinónimo de su debilidad? Nadie. En todo caso, quizás tendría quien la escuchara, pero esa persona jamás sería apto para otorgar semejante cursilería a una niña. En ese momento, pretendió verlo. Pese a ser tan pequeña, no lo buscaría por consuelo, él era su amigo y lo estimaba.

Sin cubrir su pijama de invierno, salió de la habitación descalza y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la habitación de "mayores", donde su amigo reposaba; en ningún momento cruzó por su pequeña cabecita que éste podría estar durmiendo durante la madrugada. Sin embargo, algo detuvo su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, "me veré como una niñata entrometida", se repitió avergonzada. Aún así ansiaba su compañía, entonces no se marchó de inmediato, aunque el sonido de la puerta del comedor abriéndose la atrapó en medio de su incertidumbre. Entrar de todos modos fue su medida drástica, si es que prefería evitarse otro castigo por merodear durante la noche por la caseta.

—¿Mikasa?— oyó venir de algún lugar de la oscura habitación, pero lo ignoró, estaba alerta al movimiento del otro lado de la puerta, vigilando por la cerradura que todo estuviese en orden.

Respiró profundo, ningún guardia parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

—Está por amanecer, deben ser los criados que reponen la mercadería para el desayuno— volvió a escuchar Mikasa, buscó a su amigo con la mirada y lo encontró en la tercera cama debajo del ventanal—. Ven, mientras quédate aquí así no te regañan por holgazana.

La niña obedeció a su llamado, dejando de lado los chasquidos de sus compañeros quejándose por el volumen de su voz. Se acercó hasta su cama y se sentó a su lado. Levi no se encontraba para nada somnoliento, reposaba su nuca debajo de sus manos, con un libro echado sobre su vientre; debía estar incómodo en una cama tan pequeña. No tuvo que esperar a que pasaran más de dos minutos para que Levi volviera a hablarle, esta vez mediante susurros.

—Déjame ver tus pies—expresó quejoso.

Mikasa levantó ambas piernas, cubiertas por un pijama demasiado largo de algodón, terminando con sus pies envueltos en calcetines algo sucios.

—Si también quieres acostarte, quítate los calcetines... Y deja de estar ahí tan tiesa.

La pequeña Ackerman sonrió, como si hubiese estado esperando a que Levi la dejara echarse junto a él; la incomodidad no le importaba, al menos a ella. Sin suficiente espacio, la cabeza de Mikasa se reposó sobre el brazo izquierdo de Levi, posición que hizo reaccionar a éste, aunque no la detuvo; de hecho, cuando volvió a tomar el libro que descansaba sobre su torso, sus brazos no tuvieron otra opción más que rodear a la niña si no quería rechazarla, dejando las páginas a la vista de ambos.

—Hueles rico— murmuró animada Mikasa, bastante alto para el volumen que debía mantener.

—Shh...— fue la molesta respuesta de Levi.

Su hombro izquierdo comenzaba a hormiguear dormido, el peso de Mikasa ya lo incomodaba, pero ¿cómo podría apartarla? En su vida nadie se le había acercado de esa manera, con tanta sutileza y ternura, es por esa razón que no fue necesario esperar de más a que la rodeara mediante el subterfugio de su lectura. Ido entre sus pensamientos, se percató algo tarde de que estaba leyendo sin comprender realmente las palabras; odiaba que eso pasara. Volvió a concentrarse y a buscar la página correspondiente, lapso que decidió aprovechar y verificar que Mikasa estuviese despierta.

—¿Intentabas huir otra vez?— preguntó Levi al fin. Su interior temía ante la respuesta, temía de sólo pensar que eran diferentes y ella jamás aceptaría una vida similar a la suya: sin deseos de venganza ni libertad, sin propósitos, resignado a tener toda una vida allí dentro siendo su amigo; Mikasa nunca aceptaría algo como eso.

—No.

—¿Entonces qué hacías?— volvió a preguntar con mayor aliento, pero sin olvidar que la partida de Mikasa sería inminente, algún día ella sería imparable y ninguna extraña amistad la detendría.

—Paseaba, no puedo dormir.

—Oh... Merodeabas queriendo entrar aquí, ¿cierto?

—¡Claro que no!

—Claro que sí— concluyó Levi, riendo despacio, casi imperceptiblemente.

Dentro de poco amanecería, entonces se limitaron a continuar leyendo durante la espera. Levi leía en voz baja, susurrando cada párrafo, comprendiendo al igual que Mikasa lo que esto significaba para ella, el archivo definitivo sobre la memoria de su madre y familia.

—Ya debemos levantarnos, Mikasa. Es mejor que no te vean aquí cuando despierten.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó luego de perder cualquier tipo de temor hacia sus compañeros, pues entre todos los miembros, sólo Levi lograría hacerle frente dignamente.

—Porque son de lo peor y pueden mal pensar cualquier cosa aunque seas pequeña.

Cuando Mikasa se marchó, no se detuvo siquiera para verificar que los pasillos estuvieran desolados, entonces la presencia de Hanji fue imperceptible para ella, pero no para Levi.

—Hey, Levi, hasta que por fin encuentras a una amiga que podamos aprobar— dijo Hanji animada, recibiéndolo al salir de su habitación.

—¿Aprobar?

—Farlan e Isabel son peligrosos para ti— respondió con cautela.

—No me jodas, Hanji.

—Te joderé todo el día hoy, ¡escuchen!— exclamó Hanji a todos los miembros Ackerman—. ¡Hoy tendrán el día libre, ya que estaremos ocupados con Levi!

—¿Por qué?— preguntó acercándose Mikasa, fingiendo recién levantarse cuando Hanji sabía que no era así.

—Levi mañana tendrá un encargo en la ciudad para la compañía Reebs, luego de un año y medio volverá a salir y debe saber qué hacer— respondió Hanji, sonriente al escuchar la dulce voz de la niña introvertida—. Bueno, vayamos— concluyó tomando el hombro derecho de Levi, saliendo de la caseta.

Durante su camino hacia las oficinas de los superiores, lugares prohibidos para cualquier otro soldado, mucho más para un objeto de experimentación Ackerman, Hanji se esforzaba por comenzar una conversación con Levi, su espécimen más avanzado.

—¿Querías quedarte con ella, verdad? Vi como la miraste, Levi, te encariñaste con ella, ¿cierto?— dijo entre risas, mientras Levi desviaba su mirada—. Sería tu primera amiguita.

—No sé cuanta mierda puedes tener en la cabeza para bromear con ella, idiota— no podía golpearla, al menos no podía hacerlo mientras lo escoltaban hacia la oficina de Erwin—. No sé cómo te da la cara, estúpida— lo peor de todo, era que Hanji no borraba esa tonta risita de su rostro ni se inmutaba en lo más mínimo frente a las fuertes palabras de Levi—. No creo que la Monarquía se encuentre tan prospera como para erradicar la pobreza de las calles, ¿entonces a donde se fueron todos esos niños abandonados? ¿Simplemente desaparecieron? Ninguna familia ofrecería a sus hijos a este calvario, ¿así que de donde los están sacando?

—Verás, Levi— respondió al fin con dejes de seriedad—. Nunca he preguntado de donde vienen los niños y puedo asegurarte que no amo mi trabajo desde que se convirtió en esto, simplemente sigo órdenes. Los sacrificios de unos pocos que son necesarios, ¿entiendes?, sacrificios por un bien mayor.

—¿En fin justifica los medios?— preguntó cabreado, sin dejar de caminar junto a Hanji.

—¿Donde leíste eso? Ese libro está prohibido por la Monarquía.

—Ya cállate, das asco.

—Maldito enano, cuando...

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando llegaron a los edificios principales del campo, Erwin los esperaba en su oficina, listo para dictar sus ordenes a la ciudad. Los encargos siempre eran iguales, el transporte de paquetes secretos que no podrían confiar a simples cadetes, pues la información que manejaban con la compañía Reebs era demasiado clandestina y la mafia nunca se había detenido contra los soldados que involucraban en sus negociaciones. El plan era preciso y certero, Levi debería partir al alba hacia el distrito de Trost, en la muralla Rose, entregar un paquete junto a sus respectivas cartas y archivos cuyo contenido desconocía éste mismo, y regresar finalmente a los campos Ackerman para el atardecer; no tenía permitido merodear a su gusto, tampoco fallar.

—¿En qué piensas?— preguntó Erwin a Hanji al verla tan pensativa, luego de que Levi fuera escoltado fuera de su oficina.

—Levi ha estado actuando extraño durante nuestro camino hacia aquí, expuso su opinión sobre nuestra ética.

—¿Levi? ¿Es en serio?— preguntó confuso, pues cada cambio en su mejor futuro soldado importaba, mucho más sobre el área que no podían dominar: la voluntad.

—A él nunca le importaron nuestros medios, jamás sintió ansias de venganza, a diferencia de otros Ackermans como Mikasa.

—¿Por qué nombras a Mikasa? ¿Qué significa ella para Levi?

—Son amigos— respondió Hanji, conteniendo su sonrisa al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del comandante—, sólo amigos, ella acaba de cumplir 11 años.

—No lo creo. Ninguna amistad repentina lo movería a la resistencia hacia nosotros. Sin embargo, esa niña, Mikasa... ¿Está relacionada de alguna manera con la familia de Levi, Kutchel y Kenny?

—No, no lo está, así que tranquilízate, Erwin. Ella no dirá nada sobre su familia, no le contará nada, aunque seguimos el mismo patrón cuando fuimos por ella...

—Ya veo... De cualquier modo, asegúrate de que Mikasa no haya conocido a la madre de Levi o a su tío y pueda decirle algo que no sepa, por lo contrario no me explico esta actitud en él, ¿entendido, Hanji?

—Claro.

Al siguiente amanecer, Levi partió junto al paquete para los Reebs, dispuesto a acatar primeramente las ordenes de Erwin antes que reencontrarse con Farlan e Isabel, luego de estar un año y medio sin ver a sus amigos de la ciudad subterránea. Ya no sentía miedo, no ostentaba sus habilidades, pero sí estaba consciente de que ningún humano común y corriente era capaz de hacerle frente y salir vivo de su encuentro.

—¿Te metiste en problemas como para no venir en tanto tiempo, eh?

—Quizás tenía mucho que fregar.

Fue recibido de la misma manera que siempre por sus amigos, pues su vínculo no precisaba frecuencia para lograr mantenerse igual de vivo que un año atrás. Eran las 3 de la tarde y aún le quedaban un par de horas para regresar a tiempo, horas que solía aprovechar para merodear junto a Isabel y Farlan, mientras éstos lo ponían al tanto de lo sucedido en su ausencia. Sin embargo, había algo, más bien alguien que no lo dejaba disfrutar tranquilo y a gusto la compañía de sus amigos.

—No seas gallina, Levi— dijo Farlan quejoso—. No te pasará nada por tomarte un descanso, venga, yo invito.

—Es cierto, Levi— objetó Isabel—. Siempre terminas todo temprano para poder quedarte con nosotrooos— decía mientras sacudía el brazo izquierdo de Levi.

—Tengo algo de que ocuparme... Suéltame.

A pesar de enfadarse con él, lo despidieron con la misma calidez de su recibimiento, aunque logró hacerlos sonreír de nuevo cuando les contó cómo iba el contacto con la compañía, y que dentro de poco tendría que salir de nuevo y podría visitarlos. Se habían conocido por casualidad, pero en verdad los apreciaba, eran parte de esas pocas personas que despertaban algo similar a la amabilidad en Levi; incluso disfrutaba al verlos sonreír y charlar entre ellos.

Cuando emprendió su camino a caballo por la ciudad, dispuesto a llegar cuanto antes junto a ella, se avergonzó de sí mismo, de la patética persona en que se había convertido por una simple niña que le caía bien; era consciente de lo peligroso de encariñarse con alguien, mucho más de una Ackerman. Sin embargo, todas esas razones no fueron un impedimento cuando aceleró el paso de su caballo, hasta que divisó a alguien en medio de la multitud, alguien con el poder para contraer su espíritu por completo.

Mikasa caminaba en medio de los mercaderes, cubriendo su cabeza sin éxito con una pequeña chaqueta, había logrado escapar. Frenó su caballo de inmediato, sin saber cómo actuar a continuación, pues lo que más temía había sucedido frente a sus ojos. ¿Por qué no podía siquiera brindar cariño hacia una niñita? ¿Por qué todo lo que pasaba en su vida debía terminar igual? Si ella había logrado huir del campo Ackerman en su ausencia, significaba que Levi no representaba más que un vigilante para Mikasa, un estorbo en sus verdaderas intenciones, las cuales Levi prefirió obviar al conocer desde el inicio, ignorándolas, cegado por su necesitada soledad.

Cuando era testigo de un acto de injusticia, cuando alguien lo despreciaba o miraba con repelús, Levi simplemente callaba y suprimía cualquier emoción, reflejándose en su rostro inmutable; estaba tan acostumbrado a esto, que en verdad no sentía nada cuando decidía dejar su mente en blanco durante dichas situaciones. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa pesadez en su pecho? No entendía por qué la comisura de sus labios temblaba como si estuviese a punto de llorar, tampoco como es que sus manos jamás se habían sentido tan vacías y solitarias.

Su impulso lo guió a bajarse de inmediato del caballo e ir tras ella, empujando a cualquiera que le estorbara. En ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en el egoísmo de sus actos. Tomó a la niña por detrás, a pesar de la resistencia de ésta, que en tan sólo un año era en extremo fuerte. Logró sujetarla y someterla cuando ambos subieron al caballo varado.

Cuando Mikasa logró ver quien retomaba su camino a caballo junto a ella a toda velocidad, la expresión de su rostro se transformó y quedó igual de impresionada que Levi hace unos instantes.

—¿Por qué...?

—Te vuelves a los campos. De regreso... conmigo.

La resistencia acabó, sus manos se sujetaron con fuerza al cuello del caballo, temerosa, sin volver a voltear en dirección a Levi. El camino fue silencioso. No tardaron en llegar de nuevo. Levi la cambió de posición y escondió detrás de él cuando volvieron a entrar, debajo de su capa; de nuevo a través de esos gigantes portones, de regreso a los experimentos diarios sin descanso, a escuchar gritos otra vez.

No permitió que lo descubrieran junto a ella, sería peor si se enteraban de que había logrado escapar. Ordenó a los guardias a que informaran que ya había regresado y entró rápidamente en la caseta, sujetando a Mikasa por su antebrazo izquierdo. La llevó a la cocina, soltó su brazo y el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo.

Mikasa no le dirigía mirada ni palabra alguna, sostenía su antebrazo el cual Levi había presionado bastante. No sabían qué decirse.

—Yo...— quiso comenzar Levi, sin embargo se detuvo.

No era capaz siquiera de disculparse. Nada le había importado cuando la forzó a regresar con él. Sus marcos rojizas a lo largo de su cuerpo, sus brazos agujereados, su llanto contenido, su familia asesinada, su sufrimiento... Había olvidado todo eso cuando comenzó a encariñarse de ella, sabiendo que Mikasa odiaba con todo su ser aquel lugar y no lo toleraría por una extraña amistad con él, que en ese momento había sido el único responsable de volver a arruinarle la vida. No podía auto convencerse diciéndose que la quería, de ser así, jamás hubiese actuado de esa manera. Él era el único culpable.

—Lo siento— dijo Levi, mirándola al fin, temblorosa y asustada; no podía odiarse más a sí mismo—. Soy muy estúpido... Y no sabía que aún querías escapar así... más bien, no quería.

—Iba a despedirme, pero...

—No es necesario mentir— respondió Levi, sin rencor—. Si yo no te estuviese... vigilando, te hubieras ido hace bastante. Lo siento mucho, Mikasa. Ya no estaré sobre ti, lo siento de nuevo.

Cuando Mikasa creciera, se daría cuenta de la estupidez de sus palabras, pensaba Levi, pues no tenía sentido que se disculpara, que prometiera alejarse cuando había actuado para nunca dejarla hacer algo por cuenta propia. Además, ¿cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo para ilusionarse en tales medidas? Se había dejado llevar más de la cuenta, pues anhelaba una razón para vivir, un propósito, y rendirse ante ella era imposible de evitar desde que la vio sonreír.

—Yo no pienso eso de ti— respondió Mikasa, levantando su mirada hacia Levi, que aún no se marchaba, ansiado en silencio dicha respuesta—. Quise quedarme contigo, pero me da miedo estar aquí.

—No tienes que explicarme nada, Mikasa— dijo Levi siendo cada vez más consciente de la ridiculez de lo que le estaba exigiendo -movido por su egoísmo- a esa pobre niña—, yo me estoy disculpando.

A pesar de que estaban a dos metros de distancia, cuando vio su mirada inundada en lágrimas, a punto de estallar, se agachó a su altura, seguro de que sería malditamente egoísta y no la dejaría sola, abriendo con sutileza sus brazos, con un ademán de manos le indicó que se acercara a él.

Mikasa corrió hacia sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza por sus hombros, empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás. Levi no se cayó, sino que correspondió con fuerza al abrazo de su pequeña amiga, ignorando qué tan patético podría llegar a verse dependiendo de tal manera de una niña que conocía hace a penas un año, un tesoro del cual no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

Cuando Levi quiso romper el abrazo, sin saber cómo continuar tras la repentina oleada de emociones, Mikasa no lo permitió; él creyó oír sus sollozos, cuando deslizó su mano sobre la pequeña cabeza escondida sobre su cuello.

—Hey...— susurró Levi con suavidad.

—Espera.

—¿Me quieres?— preguntó Levi, acariciando sus bracitos, terminando con sus dedos de una mano en su cuello, queriendo cambiar el ambiente.

—No—respondió Mikasa entre risas.

—Maldita...— dijo también riendo, abrazando con más fuerza su pequeño cuerpo, justo antes de apartarse—. Yo te necesito, mocosa— concluyó Levi, sin saber que Mikasa recordaría sus palabras durante su vida, incluso en los peores momentos.

Continuará.

Hola :) Estoy abierta a cualquier crítica constructiva.

Hay algo que me gustaría aclarar y es el evidente OC de los personajes Levi y Mikasa. xD Quiero decir que, al cambiar la historia original del manga/anime, aún no tienen motivos para ser como estamos acostumbrados. Les pido un poquito de paciencia. Dentro de poco ya veremos a Levi y Mikasa como todos los conocemos (aunque al ser diferente a la historia original siempre habrá un ligerito OC xD). UwUr También Farlan e Isabel, pronto habrá más de los dos.

Por lo demás, espero que les vaya gustado. También espero ir liberando adecuadamente la información, de a poquito(? Creo que eso es todo.

Les agradezco mucho a quienes comentan y disfrutan mi fic. Me hacen muy feliz y motivan a seguir, saludos! :)


	4. Sin destino seguro

Un año atrás, Mikasa había logrado escapar del campo Ackerman de Shingashina, cuando Levi se hallaba ocupado con un encargo de la compañía Reebs. Aún no podía explicarse cómo fue posible su fuga, pues la seguridad del lugar era altísima y ella sólo una niñita. Vio los documentos sobre la mesa del despacho en que se encontraba, "Campos restringidos"; no, era imposible. Un año había pasado y aún no se lo creía, le costaba creer que no fuese una trampa de Erwin para probar su vínculo inesperado con Mikasa, o que no se tratara de otro examen de escape; nade de eso, Mikasa había logrado escapar y lo único que la detenía en aquel calvario era su lazo con Levi, ¿cómo debía sentirse al respecto?, ¿satisfecho o culpable? Quizás sentía una asquerosa mezcla de placer y remordimiento.

—¿Levi? ¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Qué?

—Te estoy poniendo al tanto de los Reebs... Si no tenías ganas de escucharme hubieras dado tu informe en otro momento — dijo Erwin sin ganas, recibiendo a Levi luego de otro encargo fuera del campo.

—Discúlpeme—agregó Levi, dejando de lado sus recuerdos, cuando verificó la seguridad del lugar después de ese percance con la niña.

—No importa, olvidé que tú sólo haces los encargos; nada de esto te interesa. Sin embargo, hay algo que debo agregar al reporte de hoy, Levi—continuó Erwin, poniéndose de pie, al otro lado del escritorio—. Hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos un traslado de campos, evaluar a todos los Ackermans.

—Oh no.

—Dentro de dos semanas será el próximo traslado. Ya sabes cómo funciona: viajes, exámenes y traslado. Necesito que confíes en mí, Levi, sólo así podré dejarte quedar aquí, porque no recibirás este trato en otro campo Ackerman.

—Sí, señor.

—Quiero ver tu sinceridad, Ackerman—cuando utilizaba ese apellido, esa referencia grupal, Levi sabía que hablaba en serio; Erwin había llegado hasta su silla, parándose en seco frente a él—. Eres el mejor soldado que tenemos.

—Objeto de experimentación...

—Deberías agradecerlo—Levi asintió, pues creía que debía darle la razón—. Quiero terminar rápido contigo y que por fin puedas salir de los laboratorios, créeme que muevo las piezas lo mejor que puedo por ti, así que requiero tu cooperación para el próximo traslado, quiero mantenerme como el Comandante de tu tratamiento, ¿cuento contigo?

—Sí—dijo sin más Levi, asintiendo nueva y casi imperceptiblemente.

Según Levi, lo malo de volver temprano tras un encargo fuera del campo, era que debía apegarse a sus horarios y cumplir con las reglas y tareas de un Ackerman, ya no podía simplemente regresar cuando era consciente de que llegaría a la hora de dormir. Pero lo bueno, era que podía verla de nuevo, de pie frente a sus ojos, dispuesta a sonreíle unicamente a él, aún mejor, cuando su entrenamiento a cuerpo a cuerpo era juntos, por ser los más fuertes y avanzados del campo.

Aproximadamente tenían cinco metros del patio por pareja para entrenar, entonces el disgusto de Petra, al ver que Levi fue designado de nuevo con Mikasa, fue bastante notorio. No paraba de fruncir sus labios con disgusto, quejándose por lo bajo sin éxito, haciendo público su descontento.

—Así que otra vez te alejaron del noviecito imaginario— espetó Auruo con afán de molestar a Petra.

El par más fuerte del campo se alejó todavía más del resto, oyendo a la distancia las risas y burlas hacia Petra. Mikasa casi pronunciaba las palabras "qué asco", pero no era necesario frente a Levi, él conocía a la perfección lo que la pequeña azabache maquinaba antes de que ésta pronunciara palabra alguna, sin embargo habían gratas excepciones; ella era su luz, quien lograba sorprenderlo con cada insignificante gesto de su rostro.

—¿Les gustas, verdad?

—Cállate.

Gozaba como nada el molestarlo, Levi también lo sabía, así como también conocía el afecto que Petra intentaba otorgarle.

Comenzaron con su lucha, tirando y esquivando golpes nada violentos, sólo con velocidad pero sin fuerza.

—¿Y a ti te gusta ella?—preguntó Mikasa con una pequeña sonrisa ladina, llegando al tema que fuese con tal de divertirse un rato.

—Sabes que no—respondió Levi, con una extraña sensación de conformidad y satisfacción al pronunciar dichas palabras; tener la certeza de que otra persona realice preguntas estúpidas, conociendo la respuesta, porque te conoce a la perfección, no tenía precio para Levi.

—Porque ya me tienes a mí, ¿no?

Levi simplemente chistó como respuesta, molesto de verdad con ese tipo de chistes.

La lucha continuó, con lentitud, cansados, sin ganas de competir ni moverse, con el humor de Levi algo bajo, desanimado luego de su conversación con Erwin, pues "esa" experiencia se le acercaba a Mikasa...

—¿Saldrás de nuevo del campo?—preguntó Mikasa con seriedad, dejando su pícara sonrisa de lado, también cesando de luchar.

—No es asunto tuyo-dijo Levi retomando el combate.

—¡Prometiste llevarme contigo hace ya un año!—continuó Mikasa, agregando fuerza a sus golpes, comenzando a exaltarse; era mucho más impulsiva e impaciente que él.

—Fue condescendencia—respondió Levi, encendiendo la llama de su furia, quizás queriendo vengarse de tantas bromas desagradables.

Mikasa no lo toleró, lo derrotó de inmediato, dejándolo en el suelo, sujetándolo por su brazo y hombro derecho, reteniendo su cuerpo con su pierna sobre su pecho; le había dolido la caída.

—¡Mentiroso!—dijo casi escupiendo Mikasa, con voz ronca y frunciendo el ceño, logrando intimidar a Levi, aunque claramente, éste jamás lo admitiría; quizás sólo un poco.

Mikasa se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pateando piedritas, muy enojada.

—Si vienes conmigo, tendré que presentarte a mis amigos—dijo Levi levantándose del piso de tierra, sacudiendo su polvorienta vestimenta.

—¡¿Amigos?!—preguntó volteándose, ¿por qué parecía aún más molesta sabiendo que Levi tenía más amigos?

Levi desvió su mirada, esforzándose por encontrar la respuesta correcta para complacer a su Mikasa enfadada, cuando su visión se cruzó con la directora del laboratorio, Hanji Zoe, observando a la distancia. Los saludó con su mano, bastante animada para sus objetos de pruebas. Mientras Levi volvía a preguntarse qué carajo sucedía con ella, Mikasa correspondía a su saludo levantando su dedo medio en dirección a la extravagante mujer.

¿Le agradaba? Era probable. ¿La soportaba? Para nada, la hipocresía lo asqueaba.

A medida que los días transcurrían, Hanji se movía demasiado sobre su terreno, verificando que no hubiera disturbios dentro de la caseta, que todo se mantuviera en orden. Levi se esforzaba por esquivar su presencia, aunque sus técnicas no fueron fortuitas por mucho tiempo.

—Hey, Levi...—dijo Hanji, mientras éste preparaba dos tazas de té en la pequeña cocina de la caseta. Mikasa lo esperaba en la mesa.

—Hmm.

—Dentro de la caseta, ¿me odian?

Divisó a Mikasa, ella también había enarcado una de sus cejas, creyendo que la mujer de lentes bromeaba al respecto.

—La última vez que Gunther vomitó sangre sobre mi comida por toda la mierda que le inyectaste, te reíste... ¿Tú que crees?—respondió con asco y sequedad.

—¿Sabes? Amé mi trabajo investigando a los titanes, hasta que la eugenesia Ackerman comenzó, pero no puedo tener lo primero sin lo segundo, es como el lado B de mi trabajo, ¿lo entiendes? Incluso si quisiera salirme de todo esto, la Monarquía no me lo permitiría por saber demasiado.

—¿Entonces tenemos que felicitarte por ejercer tu vocación a pesar de todo?

"Ahí está de nuevo", pensaba Hanji. Esa extraña actitud de reproche se repetía en Levi desde la llegada de esa niña, pues él nunca demostraba dejos de ética y moral, porque nada le importaba.

Observó como entregó una taza de té a Mikasa, él también se sentó a su lado, mirando a Hanji impaciente, echándola de la cocina, hasta que volvió a acercase a su posición.

—Si quieres redimirte un poco...—dijo Levi, acaparando toda la atención de Hanji en un segundo-, déjame llevar a Mikasa conmigo a mi próximo encargo.

Su expresión se transformó al instante, estallando en risas, hartando a Levi. No obstante, el tiempo no se detenía, los días pasaban y la nueva salida de Levi llegó.

Mikasa no parecía molesta, sino resignada a ni siquiera poder salir temporalmente del campo, haciendo que la culpa de Levi regresara. Cuando sus miradas se separaron y Levi se dispuso a marchar hacia el portón del campo, el molesto grito de Hanji lo detuvo. Empujó a Mikasa hacia el caballo en que Levi se montaba, dejándola subir detrás de él.

—¡Ya los cubrí con los guardias! ¡De nada!-gritó antes de nalguear al caballo.

Mikasa se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de Levi, satisfecha tras salirse con la suya, dejando sin remedio a Levi, emprendieron su viaje.

Sintió como la respiración de su pecho se relajaba y toda la tensión y estrés del campo la abandonaban aunque fuese por unas horas. Abrazando a Levi, su único y mejor amigo, sin ningún muro que la detuviera, que la encerrara con sus crueles gritos y llantos contenidos, no le importaba que aún existieran María, Rose y Sina.

No se reprimía al preguntar a Levi sobre cada árbol desconocido, aves que hace años no veía, incluso si el cielo le parecía más celeste y despejado que en el interior del campo, recibiendo como respuesta:

—¿Y yo qué carajos sé, Mikasa?

Llegaron a Trost y la parte más aburrida del recorrido se llevaría a cabo. Mikasa observaba aburrida los trámites y canjes con la familia Reebs; no le interesaba, quería marcharse y obligar a Levi a que le enseñara sus lugares favoritos de la ciudad. No obstante, las miradas dentro de la central Reebs eran evidentes e incómodas, pues Levi acostumbrada a llegar solo.

—¿Ella también es Ackerman?—preguntaban a Levi y no directamente a ella, esto le molestó.

—¿Dos Ackerman? ¡Genial!

Cuando al fin terminaron, Mikasa siguió a Levi de vuelta al caballo. Estiró de su chaleco azul, sin arrugar la camisa blanca que acostumbraba a llevar debajo, buscando su atención.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿En serio creen que somos geniales por se Ackermans?—preguntó Mikasa, ignorante ante las opiniones exteriores.

—¿Y tú no me crees genial?

Mikasa sonrió, aunque su ánimo se encontraba en extremo exaltado y contento, cualquier mal chiste como ese la haría reír. Subieron al caballo y emprendieron su viaje hacia los adentros de la ciudad en el muro Rose.

—Es su manera de ignorarlo, Mikasa—respondió Levi a la última pregunta de la niña—. Todos lo saben, pero nadie nunca lo dice.

—¿Como un secreto a voces?

—Algo así.

Cuando los mercaderes inundaron su campo visual, y transitar a caballo se volvió complicado entre la multitud, cuando llegaron a la ciudad, los pequeños deditos de Mikasa sujetaron con mayor fuerza el chaleco de Levi, abrumada entre el turbulento gentío del comercio. El caballo se detuvo y unos brazos mucho más fuertes sujetaron a Mikasa, Levi se volteó y la sostuvo por debajo de sus brazos, acomodándola delante suyo para así poder cuidarla mejor.

¿Debía alarmarse? Las habilidades sociales de Mikasa, casi heredadas por él mismo eran visibles. También solía agobiarse ante los tumultos de personas, se asfixiaba y necesitaba de una pronta soledad cuanto antes. No le importaba que ella también fuese así, aunque pudiera sufrir por ello, lo tendría a él y sólo a él; esa niña lograba sacar a flote su lado más egoísta. Aún así, era consciente de que lo correcto no era cerrarse un pequeño grupo de personas, sin embargo, a quienes estaban a punto de ver eran los indicados para su peculiar manera de ser.

Mientras tanto, Mikasa se preguntaba en silencio qué o a quién buscaba Levi con la miraba en medio del mercado, hasta que pareció encontrarlos, porque se acercó de inmediato a caballo, a dos personas comprando provisiones. Un hombre y una mujer, bastante jóvenes, quienes se alegraron en exceso cuando lo vieron llegar a su encuentro, y cuando el alboroto no podía aumentar más así como los ruegos de Levi para que guardaran la calma, ambos estallaron en sonrisas y gritos de alegría cuando se percataron de la niña que se acurrucaba sobre su torso, la razón por la cual Levi solía marharse temprano.

—Los veo en la capilla-confirmó Levi, dejándolos atrás.

Esperaba las primeras impresiones o quejas de Mikasa, hasta que al fin comenzó.

—¿Hermano mayor?—preguntó divertida, prefiriendo no hacerse malas ideas con respecto a sus amigos.

—No es necesario que seas una fiera agresiva con ellos, ¿está bien? Son diferentes, entiéndelo.

—Entonces espero que tú tampoco seas así con ellos.

No sabía qué esperar del primer encuentro, pero esos tres eran sus personas especiales y en serio esperaba que un agradable círculo se formara entre los cuatro. Cuando llegaron, supo que aguantaron las ganas de echarse sobre la niña con preguntas.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? Yo soy Isabel, él es Farlan y Levi nos ama—concluyó entre risas, empujando con fuerza, "amistosamente" a Levi.

—Mikasa.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—preguntó esta vez Farlan, mientras Levi se limitaba a observar.

—Doce... Casi trece.

—¡Qué mayor eres!—dijo Farlan—. Ahora que lo pienso, no sabemos la edad de Levi, ¿cuántos años tienes?—preguntó mirando en su dirección—, ¿quince?—finalizó señalando su corta estatura.

Aún si lo consideraba alto, pues la altura de Mikasa sólo le llegaba el pecho, no contuvo su risa y simpatizó de inmediato con el par. Su actitud cohibida quedó de lado rápidamente mientras caminaban por la ciudad, hablar con ellos era fácil pues eran muy agradables y lindos; aunque para ella, no lo eran tanto como su Levi.

En ese momento, notó que en su vida, nunca había caminado de esa manera siquiera con sus padres, era algo nuevo y reconfortante, hablar sobre qué tan lindo era un perro que acababan de ver le parecía extraño y agradable en una manera que no lograba describir. Sólo podía alegrarse de la compañía que su amigo había logrado encontrar, cuando el recuerdo de su realidad intentó atropellarla, Isabel aturdió sus tímpanos con alegría, enseñándole una delicada falda blanca que, según Farlan e Isabel, Levi debía comprarle. Fueron ignorados, lo que continuó con una serie charla sobre la actitud de Levi, mientras Mikasa simplemente reía al escuchar qué tan gruñón podía llegar a ser -aunque la avergonzara un poco descubrir que ella era una gran excepción-.

—¿Y tú cómo estás? Luces más tenso de lo normal y ella está aquí, ¿cuál es tu razón para querer volver tan rápido hoy?—preguntó Farlan, dejando que las chicas caminaran delante suyo.

—Sólo no quiero volver.

—¿Seguro?

Prefirió no contestar y hacer que volvieran a acercarse a Isabel y Mikasa, dando más importancia a su pequeña conversación de la que debía.

—Tú siempre estás vestido igual—replicó Isabel, señalando a Levi-, por eso no la cuidas como a una niña.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que le compres esa falda!

—¡No tengo dinero, maldita sea!

La discusión continuó hasta que de la nada surgió una idea, un descubrimiento: revisar los paquetes de la compañía Reebs. Incluso la niña más pequeña del grupo supo que no sería una buena idea, sin embargo, la voz de la razón los abandonó y Levi fue convencido, quizás movido por el hartazgo, en abrir el paquete y buscar dinero. Para su suerte, todo el paquete sólo llevaba dinero, aunque sólo quitaron un fajo de billetes. Finalmente complació a Isabel y compraron esa nueva falda blanquecina para Mikasa, que por cierto, se veía muy bonita, aunque sólo recibió halagos por parte de los dos que no llevaban Ackerman como apellido. El resto del dinero se quedó con Farlan, por voluntad de Levi, pues no creyó que fuese tan problemático mentir una única vez, diciendo que había perdido una pequeña parte del paquete.

—Ya dime, Levi, antes de que se vayan—insistió Farlan, cuando su recorrido estaba a punto de culminar.

—¿Recuerdas cómo llegué aquí?

—Si recuerdo bien, fue por un traslado.

—Exacto. Son necesarios para evitar los vínculos y que los campos compartan sus conocimientos sobre modificación genética... Fui trasladado dos veces hasta llegar a aquí, pero por primera vez me incomoda, ¿entiendes?—Farlan asintió—. Además de que puedo perder de vista a Mikasa para siempre, están los "interludios"...

Su visita de nuevo fue corta, siempre lo fueron desde que ella llegó. Cuando se despidieron, prácticamente amenazaron a Levi para que volviese a traerla consigo, recibiendo como respuesta su promesa de hacerlo de nuevo, no se separarían... Aunque de nuevo fue un acto de su condescendencia, pues no sabía lo que sucedería en los próximos días, tampoco si sería capaz de continuar al lado de Mikasa. Al observarla, su corazón se estremeció cuando las expresiones de felicidad y alboroto volvieron a abandonar su pequeño rostro, inundando cada rasgo facial con una indiferencia indispensable como Ackerman, absteniéndose del cariño inconveniente, lo cual ambos habían rechazado cuando decidieron amarse.

Su deprimente regreso fue silencioso.

—Quiero verlos de nuevo—dijo Mikasa mientras entraban nuevamente en el campo de experimentación Ackerman.

—También yo.

De esa manera, retomaban su agobiante rutina, con inyecciones, combates y encierro otra vez, sabiendo que aún faltaba lo peor: el traslado con sus exámenes e interludios.

El insomnio de Levi se incrementaba a medida que los días avanzaban, sus nervios lo hacían sobresaltarse cada vez que el sueño quería reconfortarlo, esperando que llegara esa madrugara en que los levantaran, cual ganado a punto de ser llevado al matadero.

Las palabras de Erwin resonaban en su mente en medio de la silenciosa noche, ese momento estaba pronto y era ineludible. Por primera vez en su vida como Ackerman, sintió miedo cuando los golpes y las bocinas de los guardias irrumpieron en su habitación durante la madrugada. Desde su posición, mientras acataba las órdenes de juntar sus cosas, escuchaba el alboroto, los gritos y sollozos de terror viniendo de la habitación de los niños. Todo sucedería muy rápido. Corrió hacia el campo, fuera de la caseta, cuando las filas comenzaron a ser organizadas por los soldados, pero no tuvo éxito y perdió de vista a Mikasa.

Intentaban hacer callar a los niños inexpertos que chillaban sin comprender la situación, temiendo lo peor ante lo desconocido, mientras les colocaban las esposas en sus muñecas a todos y cada uno de ellos. Debía protegerla, estar con ella de inmediato, sus nervios e hipertensión aumentaban cuando recordaba que sólo era el comienzo de una larga y peligrosa noche; estaba desesperado, su respiración dificultosa era prueba de ello. En medio del alboroto que pronto culminaría con la fuerza bruta, Levi logró interceptar a Erwin en su camino, quien lideraba la situación.

—Tranquilo—dijo Erwin inmutable, acercándose por fin a Levi—, tú quedarás mi cargo.

—¡No es eso, es Mikasa!—dijo con nerviosos susurros, sorprendiendo al Comandante con sus súplicas—... ¡Por favor!

—Ya veo...—respondió el Comandante atónito—. Está bien, pero tú tendrás que hacerte cargo de ella durante los interludios.

El orden y el silencio llegó de improvisto, impuesto por el temor que los superiores ejercían sobre los demás, comenzaron a tomar lista, verificando que no hubiese algún Ackerman escondido o intentando huir. Levi comenzaba a respirar, mientras divisaba como Erwin hablaba a la oreja del encargado de su organización, señalándolo a él y Mikasa, explicándole la situación requerida.

El soldado se separó de Erwin, dejando en claro que su cargo durante este trabajo no requería de su supervisión y podía ignorar cualquier sugerencia de su parte si así lo quería. Se dirigió a Levi, con la fija y temeraria mirada sobre la desesperada del Ackerman.

—Levi Ackerman—repitió en voz alta, leyendo las planillas que sostenía sobre sus manos—, diecinueve años, Mensajero del campo con la Compañía Reebs... ¿Último paquete? Veamos, 500 libras, ¿cuántas trajiste según este informe? 420... ¿Quieres que crea que la Compañía más importante de Trost simplemente olvidó 80 libras?

El aire le volvió a faltar, nunca se había arrepentido tanto de sus acciones, tampoco creyó descuidarse de esa manera tan imprudente. Antes de que pudiera justificarse con la mentira de haber perdido el dinero, fue golpeado en su estómago con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo se arqueó hacia delante, cayendo de rodillas frente a sus superiores.

—¡Esto no merece ningún trato especial, Comandante Smith!

Todo el apoyo que podía esperar de las personas que tenían su vida, junto a la de Mikasa, sobre la palma de sus manos, se había esfumado frente a sus ojos; el resto dependería de sus habilidades de supervivencia.

Fueron llevados en grupos de dos a las carretas que los trasportarían hasta el distrito Utopía, en Sina. Una vez dentro de la cerrada y oscura carreta, logró divisar a Mikasa, sentada en una esquina sin poder ver casi nada. Cuando se sentó a su lado, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, intentó explicarle la situación en murmullos, pues siempre lo mejor sería guardar silencio.

—Escucha, serán aproximadamente 2 o 3 viajes, ¿entendido? Cuando bajemos, te quitas las esposas y me buscas, ¿entendido? Debes dar todo de ti durante los exámenes de reivindicación, ¿ENTENDIDO?

El cielo aún estaba oscuro cuando bajaron de los carruajes. Los dirigieron directamente a un gran salón, el famoso, peligroso y primer interludio de la noche comenzaría. Todos los Ackerman de los muros estaban allí, todos los campos participaban de los traslados, y a los objetos de experimentación, la ocasión era favorable para robar lo que necesitaran a los más inexpertos e ingenuos.

Cuando la divisó en el gran salón -sin ventilación o abertura alguna-, corrió a su encuentro, reconfortándose por verla ilesa y sin las esposas, al igual que él.

"Comenzó..." se dijo a sí mismo Levi, cuando en una esquina un par de Ackermans luchaba por el reloj de uno de los dos. El resultado de la disputa fue presuroso y claro, los gritos del propietario del artefacto resonaban en cada sector del inmenso salón, donde habían alrededor de cien personas.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!—rogaba el Ackerman vencido y robado.

Suplicaba por la misericordia de cualquier persona, sea guardia o experimento, no importaba, pues una herida de gravedad, justo antes de un examen de traslado podía costarle la vida, podían simplemente desecharlo por no resistir, por un daño que lo calificara como un objeto fallido; y ese brazo completamente dislocado podría ser un problema.

Incluso las precarias condiciones de los campos Ackerman eran considerados una prueba de supervivencia para los superiores.

Cuando una mujer de no más de 25 años, como todos los allí presentes, se acercó a Levi, éste último creyó que su turno había llegado y lo mejor sería esconder a Mikasa detrás suyo, cuando en verdad a quien tenía como objetivo era a la persona que se escondía detrás de él, Petra. Estaba tan concentrado en la niña que se aferraba a su chaqueta que no se había percatado de ningún compañero más.

—¿Son nuevos, verdad?—dijo la mujer rubia a Petra, señalando sus zapatos. Era mucho más alta que ella, de rostro desfigurado, como si estuviese quemado; un experimento desechable que no tenía nada más que perder, peligroso al resignarse a su condena irrevocable—, los quiero—continuó—. ¿Pelearás por ellos?

—Por supuesto—respondió Petra eufórica.

—Okay.

—Primero quítame las esposas—pidió Petra extendiendo sus muñecas a su oponente... Levi no sabía que fuese tan ingenua e inexperta.

En ese mismo instante, tomó el cuerpo de Petra por la cadena de sus esposas con una fuerza sorprendente, con las cuchillas que escondía en sus manos, cortó su rostro en cuestión de segundos. Su sangre brotó como una cascada sobre el suelo. Cayó de espaldas, rasguñándose el cuerpo por el dolor, desgarrando con sus gritos los oídos de los Ackerman que observaban su sufrimiento, su agonía y como su vencedora tomaba lo que deseó desde un principio, sus zapatos.

Por un acto de reflejo, Mikasa se abrazó a la cintura de Levi, escondiendo su rostro sobre su pecho, sin poder creer como hacía tan sólo unos días, Petra, quien observaba estúpidamente a Levi, yacía desangrándose en el suelo. Tomó la mano de Levi y encontró pequeñas cuchillas de afeitar escondidas entre sus dedos... Se sintió débil, ingenua, inútil, pues ¿qué tan peligroso era ese lugar? Y ¿cuánto más debía padecer para poder sobrevivir a su miserable realidad?

Los guardias entraron debido al escándalo y se llevaron a Petra a rastras, ella casi no se movía más.

—¿Dónde están sus zapatos?—preguntó un guardia al verla descanza.

—Aquí—respondió la responsable, extendiendo el propio y gastado calzado, obteniendo al fin lo que buscaba.

Los disturbios no les permitieron demorarse aún más y en cuestión de pocos minutos, el laboratorio contiguo comenzó a llamar de a tres Ackerman hacia sus exámenes. Mikasa y Levi entraron juntos. Fueron inyecciones y extracción de sangre, entonces los resultados no dependerían de ellos, sino de qué tanta porquería les había inducido anteriormente. Salieron del salón de interludio, aún no concluía la noche, pero podían estar seguros de que ninguno de los dos se quedaría en el distrito Utopía, porque los dirigieron de nuevo hacia las carretas. Sin embargo, antes de entrar, Levi divisó de nuevo a Erwin, éste se acercó sin recibir ninguna señal por parte suya.

—No es un traslado como tal, Levi. Acaban de informarme al respecto...—Erwin revisó los alrededores, los guardias no ejercían poder alguno sobre él—. Hubo un motín en Trost y todo se divulgó, demasiado, más de lo que el pueblo ya conocía y parece que ya no permanecerán callados. La Monarquía ordenó terminar con todo esto, pero tenemos permitido quedarnos con algunos de ustedes, aunque el presupuesto es bajo...

—¿Se desharán de los que no sirven?—preguntó Levi estupefacto, interrumpiendo al Comandante.

—Dependerá de ustedes quedarse o no, ya no puedo hacer más por ti.

Cerraron la carreta y Levi volvió a sentarse junto a Mikasa, meditando sobre los horrores que vivirían si por milagro, sobrevivían. Eran pocos en la carreta y eso quería decir que los estaban descartando para confirmar con quienes se quedaban, en quienes gastarían los pocos recursos que disponían. Para su sorpresa, Petra estaba frente a él, viva y aprobando su examen; aún viviría. Ella también lo miró y Levi nunca creyó haber visto una mirada tan vacía como la suya, a pesar de su rostro desfigurado, el cual le costó reconocer, debido a los cortes sobre su nariz, labios y su ojo izquierdo, dedujo que la sangre que manchaba sus vestidos no sólo era la suya, sino que había presenciado lo inevitable, lo que pronto verían con sus propios ojos los azabaches.

El segundo interludio llegó y Levi tuvo que defender a Mikasa, estaba rígido y tenso como nunca, no se contuvo en casi matar al que se atrevió a tocar a su niña. Ya no los llamaron hacia los laboratorios para sus exámenes, sino que ordenaron que se formaran en el salón. Sólo eran Petra, Gunther, Auruo y Erd, además de ellos dos. Lo lógico y más probable era que los aniquilarían ahí mismo, que sería un trabajo corto y sin impedimentos; terminarían con sus errores.

—Ahora sí, avancen—ordenaron a los que se formaban.

Comenzaron a entrar de a uno en el "laboratorio", no se molestaron siquiera en cerrar la puerta cuando detuvieron a Levi y Mikasa antes de entrar.

—Ustedes no—replicó el guardia, extendiendo su brazo frente a los dos.

Cuando Levi miró hacia el interior de la sala contigua, sostuvo a Mikasa contra su torso, sabiendo lo que sucedería. Sin embargo, no pudo censurar el sonido de las balas fusilando a los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros. Todo ya estaba hecho y para la Monarquía no significaban más que una limpieza de su propia corrupción.

No dijeron nada, simplemente siguieron las indicaciones de volver a subir a la carreta vacía.

—Ahora sólo son ustedes dos—dijo el soldado que había tomado lista justo antes de salir de Shingashina, frente a la puerta del carruaje—. La Monarquía cortó casi toda su financiación con el proyecto Ackerman, así que nos concentraremos en ustedes de ahora en adelante, son los más fuertes, ¿saben? Así que, ¡felicidades!—añadió antes de cerrar la puerta e indicar que al chofer que podía emprender su regreso al distrito.

Durante el camino a "casa", Mikasa reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Levi y éste no respondió rodeándola con su brazo, como estaban acostumbrados a hacer. Levantó su mirada, pero ya no se encontró con la de Levi. Sus ojos no tenían vida, dirigía su mirada a la nada y ni siquiera parecía estar respirando.

Acercó sus manos hacia Levi, aún temblorosa, suprimiendo lo que acababa de vivir, acarició su rostro, suavemente a pensar de su temor. Sus mejillas y su cabello, paseó sus delicadas manos hasta su mentón, volteando su rostro en su dirección, haciendo que la mirara.

—Yo nunca me iré.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—dijo Levi apoyando su frente sobre la contraria, su voz aguda la entristeció aún más, nunca lo había visto en tal estado.

—Le prometí a Isabel que siempre te cuidaría—respondió Mikasa al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Y eso qué?—tomó los brazos de Mikasa, sintiendo la suavidad de su rostro aún entre sus manos.

—Confía en mí... Yo confíe en ti y me quedé a tu lado, ¿no es así?

Levi asintió, cerrando sus ojos, cual niño pequeño esforzándose por contener su llanto. Mikasa recordó como él intentaba consolarla cuando se abrazaron por primera vez hace un año, le haría la misma pregunta...

—¿Me quieres?

Cuando Levi asintió sin más, aún forzando su rostro, supo que en verdad él era tan débil como ella, que estaba roto y ya no tenía fuerzas siquiera para aparentar una mera expresión de poder.

Cuando regresaron a su campo en Shingashina, se ducharon y reencontraron en la habitación que solía ser de los mayores. El vacío era desolador, y Mikasa se escondía en el hueco de su brazo para acompañarlo.

—Si yo era el más fuerte... Pude haberlos salvado.

Mikasa correspondía a la fuerza que su abrazo incrementaba.

—¿Cómo sé que tú no eres la siguiente, Mikasa? ¿O que tú no me superarás y quedarás sola porque también me matarán?

—Por favor, ya te dije que eso no pasará.

Obviamente, no dormirían, entonces no debían apresurarse por contestar.

—¿Qué tanto hablaste con Isabel?—preguntó Levi, el sonido de su voz era más apacible y su mano derecha comenzaba a inmiscuirse entre los finos cabellos oscuros de Mikasa.

—Acordamos que no me alejaría de ti.

—Ya veo...

—Dijo que para eso tendría que casarme contigo.

—¿Ah sí?—preguntó con su tono habitual, mas no animado, no aún.

—Sí, cuando yo sea mayor, seré tu esposa.

—¿En serio?

—Que sí, ¿lo harías?

—Tal vez.

—¿De verdad?

—No. Intenta dormir, Mikasa.

Esa noche sólo la pequeña Ackerman logró descansar, él también sólo que casi al amanecer, durmieron hasta tarde y ningún guardia irrumpió en su habitación hasta el día siguiente, donde todo volvió a ser igual. Sin embargo, y por más que odiara admitir el lado bueno de las cosas, todo el sufrimiento de Mikasa en los experimentos y entrenamientos, la habían convertido en la Ackerman más fuerte y poderosa y gracias a eso había sobrevivido.

Las pruebas aumentaron su potencia e intensidad, pues la "esperanza de la humanidad" estaba en juego, entonces todo debía suceder precisa y rápidamente.

—Ya están al tanto de lo que sucedió con la Monarquía y el proyecto Ackerman—dijo Erwin en su despacho, dirigiéndose a los únicos Ackermans que quedaban—. Entonces serán presentados ante el Rey Fritz, luego se decidirá cómo servirán a la corona, directamente o fuera de los muros. Mientras tanto...

—¿Matando titanes?—preguntó Mikasa.

—¿Qué más podrías hacer fuera de los muros?—respondió Erwin, ignorante al mundo exterior—. Hasta entonces deben ser revisados por doctores normales, deberán estar en condiciones decentes ante el Rey. Grisha Jaeger los estará visitando en breve, estén listos.

 _Continuará._

 _Hola :) Espero que les haya gustado, si encuentran errores, por favor, haganmelo saber porque soy muy lenta xD Y en cuanto al ritmo de la historia, lo hago lo más rápido que puedo, es como mi piedrita en el zapato ;u; Aún falta mucho por recorrer, tanto así que Levi todavía trata de "usted" a Erwin~ Igualmente creo que ya se está por prender(? El verdadero drama y Mikasa está creciendo 7w7 Pero aún es ilegal..._

 _En serio les agradezco mucho que lean el fic y dejen reviews, gracias por su apoyo y buena onda :) Como siempre, intentaré actualizar rápido ;-; Saludos y hasta próxima! :D_


	5. La cercanía de sus cuerpos

Desde la masacre de los Ackerman, y que éstos quedasen prácticamente extintos, Mikasa y Levi dormían en la misma habitación, más bien, ella dormía junto a él. El insomnio era insoportable. Su mente divagaba sin control, sus experiencias cercanas a la muerte lo invadían desde el cadáver en descomposición de su madre a su lado, hasta los cuerpos fusilados de los Ackermans, y todas esas espantosas imágenes concluían en el temor de quienes podrían ser los siguientes...

Los días eran mucho más amenos desde que sólo eran dos. Los experimentos habían vuelto a ser por separado así como los entrenamientos de combate, ahora la exigencia para Levi era mayor, pues su tratamiento estaba pronto a culminarse.

La visita con el doctor Jaeger se encontraba cercana y cuando llegase el día, deberían ser atendidos fuera del único campo Ackerman que quedaba, en alguna cabaña perdida por el interior. Podrían ir solos, pues tenían el permiso de Erwin... ¿Acaso intentaba ganarse su confianza? Había hecho todo lo posible por conservar los adelantos de Levi a su cargo, junto a Mikasa como favor a éste, pero quizás solamente se trataba de su requerimiento de lealtad, pues nunca podrían dominar su voluntad; a decir verdad, era imposible para los escasos recursos médicos dentro de las murallas.

—¿Qué crees que nos haga ese tal Grisha?—preguntaba Mikasa, extendiendo sus brazos a Levi.

Estaban en la cocina, preparando la cena para dos antes de partir por la mañana hacia María, donde tendrían sus primeros controles médicos, antes de presentarse ante el Rey Fritz.

—Serán controles sencillos—respondió Levi sin darle demasiado importancia, mientras abría la alacena en busca de té, algo alta para la altura de ambos.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo hace Hanji?—continuó Mikasa, insistiendo a Levi mientras extendía sus brazos hacia él.

Mantenían una costumbre a la hora de escoger el té, el cual siempre se depositaba sobre las altas repisas de la cocina y que ninguno lograba alcanzar. Levi cargaba a Mikasa, ella lo rodeaba con sus pequeñas piernas y alcanzaba las hierbas que quisieran. Sin embargo, Mikasa estaba creciendo, casi alcanzaba la estatura de Levi -aunque ésta no fuese muy difícil de superar-, y su cuerpo ya no era tan manejable como el de una niña de diez años, era incómodo continuar con esa cercanía que no conocía espacios físicos.

—Ya estás grande—era la excusa de Levi, cuando prefería mantener su distancia, no porque la niña lo atrajera, claro que no -eso aún no le sucedía con nadie-, sino porque su relación era más pública de lo que quisiera, por lo tanto, se auto convencía con límites de cariño. De esta manera, Levi apartaba los bracitos de Mikasa y colocaba una silla en frente de ella, indicándole que la usara en lugar de él; de ser más alto no cargaría con semejantes complicaciones.

—Te hice una pregunta—contestó Mikasa, molesta, obedeciendo las indicaciones de Levi al usar la silla y bajar el té de una vez.

—Porque son Comandantes, Mikasa, no se rebajarán para revisar que tan sedoso es tu cabello.

—Oh, ¿así de banal será el control del Doctor Jaeger?

Esa noche Mikasa volvió a dormir junto a Levi, no sin antes asegurarse de que éste le contara lo que esperaba del próximo encuentro fuera del campo, aunque los insultos que recibió como respuesta sólo la hicieron reír. Levi le había recordado lo fuerte que era, y que si quisiera podría acabar con ese doctor en un segundo si éste se sobrepasaba con ella, ya que la revisión sería por separado y no habría una mujer que se encargara Mikasa. Estas cosas poco le importaban a Mikasa, sus temores no serían tan simples, pues estaba consciente de su superioridad física, entonces no tardó en dormirse abrazada a Levi, acurrucada entre el hueco de sus brazos.

Cuando el amanecer llegó y el sol comenzaba a rallar, Mikasa fue quien despertó a Levi, sacudiendo su camisa, cuando éste al fin había logrado dormir algunos minutos durante toda la noche. Si no fuese porque le había prometido desviarse del camino y visitar a Farlan e Isabel, no estarían tan contenta.

Antes de partir, montados sobre el caballo que solían prestar a Levi, Erwin los interceptó en la puerta para una última advertencia, pues tenían permitido ir y venir solos, regresando al campo antes de las 9 PM, como si supiera y aprobara que vaguearan antes de volver... Quisieran creer que era niños controlados o bromear al respecto, pero el concepto sobre el Comandante Smith se volvía cada vez más abstracto, despertando la curiosidad de Levi por sus deseos de libertad, por comprender si en verdad sus sacrificios no serían en vano, conocer sus verdaderos y honorables motivos.

Emprendieron su viaje y llegaron rápidamente, pues simplemente debían atravesar el distrito. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña que el doctor Grisha utilizaba como centro de atención, se sorprendieron de no encontrar un clandestino y lúgubre cuarto abandonado, sino que tuvieron que esperar a que el doctor se desocupara en el espacioso y vivaz jardín de la entrada.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y creyeron que por fin sería su turno, se pusieron de pie, ya que estaban sentados sobre el césped debajo de un árbol, pero sólo salió un niño refunfuñando, moreno y de ojos verdes, seguido de los gritos de quien parecía ser su padre.

—¡Eren! ¡Regresa aquí y discúlpate!

—¿Ese era el doctor?—preguntó Mikasa, refiriéndose a la voz que regañaba al niño.

—Quédate aquí y no te acerques—dijo Levi, atrayendo a Mikasa de nuevo hacia él, cuando Eren se sentó sobre el pórtico de la cabaña—. Espera a que nos llamen y si me atienden a mí primero, no te acerques a él—finalizó, señalando a Eren.

Mikasa era su pequeña excepción, una niña extraordinaria para Levi, su única niña, porque en verdad odiaba fervientemente el comportamiento que los infantes solían ostentar, y presenciar como ese tal Eren hacía gritar a su padre lo sacaba de quicio aún sin conocerlo; sí, Levi tampoco era fácil.

—¡Eren!—volvió a exclamar el doctor desde su oficina.

—¿Qué?—respondió el niño en un murmullo, creyendo que nadie había oído como lo regañaban.

—Sirve de algo y dile a Ackerman que ya puede pasar.

—¡Ackerman!—gritó Eren desde su posición, sin buscar al mencionado siquiera con la mirada y poder percatarse de que el paciente de su padre no se encontraba a más de cuatro metros de distancia.

—Mocoso de mierda—susurró Levi, siendo escuchando solamente por Mikasa, quien levantó su mirada y observó como sus cienes temblaban por la furia... Se preguntaba como podían tratarse con tanto cariño teniendo ese carácter tan podrido.

Levi rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Mikasa, en un inconsciente reflejo de protección, al creer que tendría que dejarla sola allí afuera con esa cosa.

—Si Carla estuviera aquí...—murmuró Grisha cuando por fin salió de la cabaña, dispuesto a enfrentar a su hijo, insistiendo que en nadie los había oído.

Se percató rápidamente de la presencia del Ackerman que esperaba, sin embargo, existía un pequeño imprevisto.

—¿Levi, verdad?—dijo cuando el mencionado se acercó, seguido de Mikasa. Eren no los miraba, avergonzado al enterarse de que habían oído y visto todo—, es un placer servir al Rey contigo—estrechó su mano—. También veo que vienes acompañado—dijo esta vez sonriendo, extendiendo su mano hacia Mikasa, saludo el cual ella correspondió.

—Se supone que nos atendería a los dos, ella también es Ackerman.

—Está bien—respondió el doctor confundido—. Por favor, pasen, ahora verificaremos todo.

La puerta fue cerrada y Eren ahora estaba solo. Los dos se sentaron al escritorio, esperando a que Grisha ordenara sus documentos.

—Lo siento, fue un error mío—dijo Grisha—. Creí que sólo debía atenderte a ti, Levi, porque según estos documentos, tienes prioridad; ¿tú tratamiento ha finalizado, cierto?

—¿Cómo que ha finalizado?—preguntó Mikasa, luego de golpear con su codo el brazo derecho de Levi.

La presión de Grisha aumentó ante los Ackermans, cuando la mirada de Levi se exaltó en su dirección, haciéndole creer que había dicho algo malo.

—Se refiere a la consulta, ¿no es así, doctor?—dijo Levi por primera vez dentro de la sala, intimidando al doctor con su amenazante mirada, advirtiendo que algo malo sucedería si éste no le seguía la corriente.

—Oh...—comprendió Grisha—. Sí, claro. Así que ya puedes salir, Mikasa.

Notó la casi imperceptible expresión de Levi, suspirando con temor. Sin embargo, sus medidas drásticas lo obligaron a dejarla a solas con el niño de afuera, Eren.

—¿Puedo preguntar que fue eso, Ackerman? Si debo disculparme, lo haré—dijo Grisha cuando estuvieron solos.

—Claro que no, debería agradecerle... Ella aún no sabe que mi tratamiento terminó.

—¿Tampoco que serán presentados ante el Rey?

—Sí está enterada de eso.

—¿Entonces no crees que lo imagina?

—Es probable, pero no sabe que antes nos probarán y no quiero decirle que saldré de los muros.

—Entiendo, en ese caso, déjame pensar...

El doctor volvió a hojear sus documentos, sólo que esta vez con una pluma en la mano, rellenando espacios en blanco del formulario.

—El control de Mikasa está hecho—dijo Grisha, enseñándole los archivos completos, como si en verdad la hubiese revisado—, así no tendrá que volver aquí dentro, porque necesito decir algunas cosas que seguramente no quieres que ella sepa.

Levi asintió, inseguro, sin saber si ya podía darle las gracias, creía que sería muy pronto para rebajarse y exigir la compasión de alguien que no conocía, pues nadie había sido tan considerado con él durante esos casos; la amabilidad le era desconocida dentro de los cargos de la Monarquía.

—¿Es su hijo?—preguntó Levi, mirando a Eren a través de la ventana, quien se veía platicando con Mikasa -muy a su pesar-, deduciendo que su familia podría ser la causa de su afabilidad.

—Así es, es algo revoltoso pero no le hará nada, tranquilo—respondió sonriendo—. Entonces, sigamos.

El doctor cerró las cortinas cuando le pidió a Levi que se quitara la camisa, aunque revisó sus medidas rápidamente cuando notó la incomodidad del Ackerman. Su control fue bastante superficial, una pequeñez que debían completar para cumplir las reglas de los soldados del Rey; un control médico más común del que creyó.

—Bien, estira tu brazo—dijo Grisha, preparando una aguja.

—¿Qué harán con eso, Doctor? Allá dentro me extraen sangre a diario—dijo Levi sin inmutarse ante la extracción efectuada—, y mi tratamiento ya terminó, ¿ahora para qué es necesario?

—Sólo se trata de una muestra para Su Majestad, quizás también para el Comandante Smith. Con esto podrán asegurarse de que serás un buen soldado.

—¿Con una muestra de sangre?

—Cuando la ingieran, naturalmente.

—¿A qué se refiere?

La expresión de Grisha volvió a confundirse, tratándose de su trabajo más complejo, al acceder a tratar a un Ackerman llenó de secretos.

—¿Tomarán mi sangre? ¿A qué mierda se refiere?

—Bueno, no recibí demasiada información...—respondió Grisha, casi titubeando, hablando sobre la "información" que podía revelar y cual no.

—¡Doctor!—exclamó Levi, poniéndose de pie, sujetó la mano con la que Grisha sostenía su probeta con sangre—. No debería esconderme nada, sabiendo que conozco a su hijo—lo amenazó Levi—, porque no me importará que usted le diga a Mikasa que saldré de los muros, después de todo ella está lista para soportar lo que sea.

—Tranquilo—respondió Grisha, alterado, indicándole al Ackerman que volviera a su lugar—, no es necesario hablar de mi familia— _"amenazar a mi familia"_ es lo que hubiese querido decir—. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber, pero en serio no sé mucho sobre tu programa.

—¿Qué le hicieron a mi sangre?

—Verás, para explicarte eso, primero debes saber todo sobre tu experimento, como subproducto de los titanes.

—Eso ya lo sé, ¿hay algo más con los titanes?

—¿En serio te han ocultado tanto, muchacho? ¿No conoces a los titanes cambiantes? ¿Sus memorias? ¿Así de desinformados tienen a un Ackerman?

—¿Qué titanes cambiantes?—preguntó Levi, comenzando a atemorizarse ante su ignorancia.

—Escucha, si prefirieron reservarse tantos secretos, esto es peligroso. Estos titanes comparten memorias, y tú, como subproducto de ellos, también lo haces, pero a través de tu sangre alterada y no de tu médula espinal... Por favor, no me obligues a arriesgarme más, te he dicho suficiente.

El doctor no recibió respuesta, la mirada de Levi se perdió así como la percepción de sus expresiones. No podía describir lo humillado que se sentía.

 ** _«Entonces, no sé nada.»_**

¿Querer confiar en Erwin? ¿De qué quería proteger a Mikasa? Y ¿qué tanto ocultaban los titanes, más que ser unas criaturas descerebradas y asesinas? Si incluso un doctor conocía la verdad oculta detrás de aquellos misterios, su existencia se veía inclusive debajo de la de los mismos soldados; según ellos, se trataba de un animal de pruebas. Casi sonríe cuando se percató de como se dejó persuadir por los discursos motivacionales sobre el honor de un soldado, por como se ablandó con Mikasa y sus amigos, por su ingenuidad por la cual estuvo a punto de caer.

—Creo que necesitas algo de aire fresco, Levi—dijo Grisha rompiendo el silencio compasivamente, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Levi—. Respira un rato y luego te entregaré el paquete, así por fin terminamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Mikasa platicaba con Eren cuando Levi salió de la cabaña, olvidó todo cuando la vio correr hacia él, nada superaría su sentir ante la preferencia de Mikasa, cuando dejó al pequeño Jaeger hablando solo por él.

—¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó una vez frente a Levi.

Abrió sus labios, buscando una respuesta adecuada, pero no la encontró, entonces finalizó asintiendo.

—No es necesario que entres.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Mikasa.

—Pero si Hanji te pregunta le dices que sí lo hiciste.

Se sentó en el pórtico, aguardando antes de volver a entrar.

—¿Ya nos vamos?

Negó con su cabeza y Mikasa lo acompañó a su lado.

—¿Qué carajo le pasaba a ese niño?—preguntó observando como Eren jugaba solo en el jardín.

—Es un idiota—respondió aburrida.

—Mocosa, su padre está a dos metros detrás de ti—murmuró Levi, sonriendo para Mikasa.

La niña se acercó a su oído y cubriendo sus labios con sus pequeñas manos, repitió con voz baja:

—Es un gran idiota.

Reír junto a ella trajo de nuevo el color a su pálido rostro, también las verdaderas razones de su vida, las cuales nada tenían relacionado con el origen de los titanes, los propósitos de la Monarquía, ni siquiera con saber qué carajo le habían hecho a su cuerpo, sino con ver su sonrisa, con ver a Mikasa reír solamente para él... también tenía a sus amigos.

—¿Te molesta que haya hablado con él?

—¿Sobre qué hablaron?

—No se responde con otra pregunta, idiota.

—¿Sobre qué hablaron?—insistió Levi.

—Sobre lo genial que eres.

—Con que no planeas decirme, maldita... Espera a que salga de nuevo—dijo Levi, poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a regresar con el doctor Jaeger—, y entonces nos iremos.

Cuando Levi regresó a la sala, el doctor ya lo esperaba con una valija sobre su escritorio. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido cuando intentó abrirlo.

—No es necesario que lo abras aquí.

—No importa—respondió antes de ejecutar sus intenciones, porque ya era algo tarde para guardar la confidencialidad con el doctor Jaeger.

Aún debía aprender mucho sobre el equipo que se encontraba allí dentro. Las cuchillas de aluminio, los arneses y el tanque de gas conformaban el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales designado por la Legión de Reconocimiento. No se detuvo a contemplar el artefacto que lo llevaría a la muerte y cerró la maleta de inmediato, dispuesto a retirarse y cumplir con la promesa de Mikasa, visitando a Farlan e Isabel.

—Cuando terminen con ella, tendré que verla de nuevo, esta vez de verdad—advirtió Grisha a Levi, antes de salir. Pero aún no era momento de agobiarse con el por venir.

Emprendieron su viaje hacia la ciudad, caminaron cuando presintieron que los encontrarían pronto, aprovechando de las horas con las que aún disponían.

—¿Has pensado en qué puede haber fuera de los muros?—preguntó Mikasa, a medida que caminaban entre los comerciantes.

—Titanes—respondió Levi sin más.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Creí que ya lo habías olvidado—dijo Levi recordando aquellas primeras anécdotas—. Sigue buscando a Farlan e Isabel.

—Eren también conoce sobre la existencia de océanos, montañas y desiertos.

—No sabes si existen, te lo dije a modo de cuento, como mi madre lo hacía conmigo.

—¿Y te gustaría saber si es cierto?

Esa curiosidad lo exasperaba, conociendo a Mikasa, no era una buena señal.

—¿Qué te dijo ese mocoso?

—Lo obvio, que estamos encerrados entre estos muros.

—¿Se puede saber desde cuando te importa eso?—preguntó molesto.

—Si ya lo sabes... Si no fuera por ti, hubiese matado a todos ahí dentro.

Levi chistó ante sus palabras, comprobando como la sed de venganza aún corría por las venas de Mikasa, furia que siempre había esquivado, esforzándose por persuadirla, fingiendo su olvido... Para que de pronto llegara un mocoso con sueños de libertad a querer revivir lo que Levi imploraba que muriese en ella. No obstante, confiaba en que Mikasa podría arreglarselas sola, pero viviendo bajo una Monarquía tan corrupta, no dudarían en liquidarla si ésta prefería rebelarse por su libertad.

—¿Y tú que sabes? Sólo tienes doce años.

—Voy a cumplir trece.

—¡Ese no es el punto!—exclamó enfadado—. Me vale una mierda si...

—¡Entonces hay que celebrarlo, Mikasa!—gritó Isabel detrás suyo, encontrándolos antes que ellos.

—¿Por qué esos ánimos?—preguntó Farlan, riendo ante los ceños fruncidos de los Ackermans.

Mientras caminaban por la ciudad o se detenían a comer, Farlan interrogaba a Levi, insistiendo en que les enseñara el equipo 3D, aunque no dudó en advertirlo con respecto a sus temores con Mikasa, tampoco Farlan, que estuvo dispuesto a guardar el secreto. Sin embargo...

—¿Y qué harás con ella?

—Primero saldré y luego... No lo sé.

—Recuerda que, si debes unirte a la Legión de Reconocimiento, no irás solo, Isabel y yo ya te lo hemos prometido, ¿recuerdas?

—¿De qué hablan?—interrumpió Isabel—. Tenemos que organizar el cumpleaños de Mikasa.

—¿Cuándo es?—dijo Farlan, siguiéndoles el juego.

—¡El diez de febrero!

—Reunámonos ese día—propuso Farlan, condescendiendo con ellas.

—Ya veremos—respondió Levi, sin lograr negarse al instante, luego de ver el resplandeciente rostro de Mikasa, siendo una niña después de todo.

La despedida fue rápida, pues Levi volvería a verlos en breve, a excepción de Mikasa. Si no se presentaban interrupciones, llegarían al campo antes de las 17:00 hs.

—Así que por eso no quisiste decirme lo que hablaste con Eren—dijo Levi a Mikasa detrás de él, mientras regresaban, ya montados sobre el caballo.

—Qué pesado eres, ¿vas a joderme de nuevo con eso?

—Tú eres la pesada que no obedece a lo que le dicen.

—Yo no quiero pudrirme allí dentro, no me importa tener que ser una soldado para eso.

La palabra "soldado" fue la gota que colmó el vaso, pues la paciencia de Levi tenía límites, y Mikasa había decidido mantenerse firme en sus criterios, sin dejarse someter por los ideales de Levi por mantenerla siempre bajo su cuidado. El resto del camino, fue silencioso; llegaron temprano.

—Bájate—dijo Levi secamente, frente al portón del campo Ackerman.

—¿Y tú?—preguntó Mikasa con suavidad, cuando comprendía que Levi estaba enojado.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, adelántate—respondió sin mirarla para luego continuar su camino.

No le fue necesario entrenar para su primera expedición fuera de las murallas, le bastaba con aprender a utilizar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, el cual logró dominar tres días antes de partir al exterior. Durante toda su travesía, lo único que divagaba internamente era no haberse despedido de Mikasa, pues la misión sería de cuatro días y la dejaría sola durante toda una semana... Nunca se reprimía a la hora de ser vergonzosamente cariñoso con ella, entonces ¿por qué tuvo que ser tan brusco al hablarle por última vez?

Su culpabilidad aumentó cuando la matanza comenzó, cuando intentaba detener su caballo y ayudar a los soldados que eran devorados frente a sus ojos, siendo impedido por los gritos de Erwin, los cuales le indicaban continuar con la misión. Los cadáveres de los soldados que acababa de conocer obstruían su paso, su sangre se oía chapotear a medida que su caballo galopeaba sobre los cuerpos, y lo único que podía articular su mente era el sonido de las risas de Mikasa, de Farlan e Isabel y que quizás no volvería a verlos jamas... Y aunque regresara, siempre correría ese riesgo como Ackerman, un peligro que no estaba dispuesto a correr, no teniendo al fin en su vida motivos para continuar.

 ** _«Quizás sea momento de volver a verte, mamá.»_**

Las pérdidas eran inevitables, según Erwin, pero debía felicitar a quienes habían logrado sobrevivir. Ninguna clase de reconocimiento le importaba a Levi, no cuando lo que más diligencia le exigía era volver a ver a Mikasa; sin embargo, todo lo que aprendió en el exterior, las mil desgarradoras e inolvidables imágenes que su memoria recordaría, lo habían llevado a una conclusión, la cual comentó a Farlan e Isabel antes de regresar.

—Maldito hijo de...—el recibiendo de Mikasa fue interrumpido con el abrazo de Levi, cuando ésta a pesar de insultarlo, corrió en su dirección, ignorando la presencia de Hanji en la sala—. Quítate esta mierda—dijo casi entre sollozos, sin romper el abrazo, señalando el uniforme del ejército que Levi aún traía sobre sí.

Levi observó a Hanji, quien asintió como respuesta, conociendo su interrogante, pues Mikasa ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que Levi intentaba ocultarle. Se retiró sin decir nada, algo bastante peculiar tratándose de ella.

—¿Qué se trae esa cuatro ojos?

—¿Estás bien? Apestas.

La cena estaba lista, el baño también. Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que Levi entró en su habitación por primera vez y contempló lo que Mikasa había fabricado en su ausencia.

—¿Qué mierda, Mikasa?

La niña se limitó a sonreír y tomar su mano, obligándolo a seguirla. A pesar de contar con tanto espacio de camas vacías y haberla dejado sola, no se hubiese imaginado que Mikasa sería capaz de hacer un fuerte con almohadas y sábanas blancas, más bien, había olvidado que aún era una niña.

—¡Entra!—le indicó desde adentro.

Y es que esa niña tenía la habilidad de persudiarlo con pocas palabras.

—No veo un carajo.

Mikasa encendió la vela de cera sobre el vaso que estaba en medio de los dos. Le enseñó sus últimos dibujos y esperó a que la felicitara; Hanji le había obsequiado los carboncillos.

—La última vez mencionaste a tu mamá, ¡muéstrame como era!—dijo extendiendo los materiales.

Levi obedeció, como tenía acostumbrado hacer cuando de ella se trataba. Le agradaba la idea de revivir su recuerdo con alguien tan especial para sí mismo; pues no mencionaría a su madre ante cualquier persona.

—Dije a tu mamá, esa eres tú con pelo largo.

—¿Y qué esperas? Soy su hijo—respondió sonriendo, pues la distancia entre ambos era muy estrecha, sentados en el suelo—. Ahora enséñame a la tuya.

—Para hacer lo mismo que tú, no. Sólo imagíname a mí algo mayor y con el cabello largo—dijo también alegre, señalando su cabello por encima de los hombros.

—¿Quién te cortó el cabello?—preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, sintiendo su cabello con su mano derecha, la que no usaba para sostenerse al suelo.

—Una de las criadas de la ropa, es más cómodo y bonito, ¿no es así?

Se demoró en responder, pero no en avergonzar a Mikasa, pues no cesaba de sonreír y de mirarla, con mayor frecuencia desde que vio sus mejillas tornarse rosadas. Por primera vez le parecía una chica verdaderamente hermosa, mucho mayor y bella a la cual estaba acostumbrado a referirse como _"mi niña"_ durante sus divagues nocturnos. Sostuvo su mentón, alzando su rostro, pues el cabello corto realzaba cada una de sus perfectas facciones, las cuales Levi comenzaba a apreciar como tales. Mikasa imitó sus actos y también sostuvo su mentón, riéndose de él, no obstante lo dejó de inmediato.

—¿Aún quieres ser mi esposa cuando crezcas?—preguntó al fin con delicadeza, sin lograr contener su risa al contagiarse con la contraria.

—S-sí... Pero tú ya tienes como veinte años, serías un pervertido—respondió sonriente, antes de empujarlo levemente por los hombros.

—¿Eso crees? Supongo que tienes razón—concluyó Levi, apartando su mano del rostro de Mikasa, sacudiendo su cabeza internamente ante sus incoherencias.

—Oye...

—Dime—dijo Levi.

—Hace dos días terminó mi tratamiento.

—También el mío, aunque ya debes saberlo... ¿Y qué harás cuando te dejen salir? Trabajaremos para el Rey, después de todo. No tendremos más guardias porque nosotros lo seremos.

—Depende de lo que tú hagas, ya lo sabes, ¿no?

¿Debía aconsejarla para que no dependiese física y emocionalmente de él? Ni siquiera le temía a obsesionarse con ella, o viceversa, porque ya había admitido ser una asco de persona al satisfacerse cada vez que Mikasa confirmaba que no haría nada que la apartara de su lado.

—Yo... Escucha, he pensado lo que me dijiste antes de salir.

—¿En serio?

—Cállate, déjame terminar. Si no quieres esto, te sacaré de aquí, y si quieres salir de los muros, también lo haremos, pero no como soldados; olvida todo lo que ese idiota de Eren te dijo... He visto suficiente y tú no entregarás tu vida a una causa tan inútil como esa.

—Espera, espera, ¿saldremos de aquí?—preguntó entusiasmada—. Espera de nuevo, ¿cómo es eso de salir de los muros sin ser soldados?

—Así como tú me seguiste durante estos tres años, yo te seguiré a ti aun si quieres salir y suicidarte.

—Wow.

—Sí, Farlan e Isabel nos ayudarán, pero para que todo salga bien, debes prometerme algo—continuó Levi, susurrando lo que decía.

—Dime.

—La venganza, olvídate de esa mierda. Si quieres que escapemos, no deberá quedar rastro de nosotros, ¿entendido?

—...—No respondió, doblegando su cerviz.

—¿Entendido?—dijo Levi con su tono de voz habitual, acercado su rostro al suyo.

—¡Sí!

—Bien.

—¡Bien!—dijo Mikasa, sonriendo ante su mutuo juramento de lealtad.

El rostro de Mikasa buscó acortar la estrecha distancia que los separaba, en un arrebato que Levi impidió al apagar la vela con sus dedos. Molesta, arrancó la sábana que los cubría, viéndose ambos en medio del suelo de su habitación.

—Cobarde...—le dijo sonriente, antes de acercarse de todos modos a su rostro y besar delicadamente su mejilla, poniéndose de pie, queriendo alejarse de él lo antes posible, aunque Levi colocó su brazo delante suyo, causándole una caída más brusca de lo que intuyó.

—Dormirás en la cocina por inmadura.

De más estaría decir que Mikasa volvió a acurrucarse a su lado como todas las noches, añorando desde hacía varios días la cercanía de su cuerpo contra el suyo, así como sus brazos rodeándola, aguardando hasta que se durmiera, así como él disfrutaba del aroma de su cabello rozando con la piel de su cuello, cuando ambos fueron conscientes por primera vez, de la extraña y para nada ingenua intimidad que compartían cada noche con alguien del sexo opuesto.

 ** _Continuará._**

Hola :) Espero que les haya gustado ;u;

Aún vimos muy poquito de Eren, aunque Mikasa todavía está muy cerrada teniendo como única excepción a Levi. También hubo un pequeño avance entre ambos, de la manera romántica xD Pero aún es ilegal la niña :'v Pero hay que empezar rompiendo de a poco esa imagen de niña en Mikasa uwu Creo que la trama ahí va(? No diré que en el próximo esta wea se prenderá, porque se prenderá de verdad cuando haya más acción 7w7 Si saben a lo que me refiero :v

Por lo demás, muchas gracias a los que continúan leyendo este fic :) Espero mejorar porque aún me falta mucho ;u; Hasta pronto! Saludos!


	6. La profana unión de sus labios

A pesar de los cercanos preparativos para la fuga de los Ackermans y del riesgo en el que pondrían sus vidas junto a las de sus amigos, lo que revoloteaba por la mente de la menor de éstos dos no tenía demasiada relación al respecto. Su mirada, cuando se encontraba con la de Levi, era desviada de inmediato, confundiendo al mayor, aún más cuando sin corresponder a su atención, podía percatarse, algo incómodo, de como la -no tan- niña Mikasa lo inspeccionaba cuando lo creía distraído.

Era extraño. Jamás se lo preguntaría, no con ella, y mucho menos en tan enrevesadas condiciones, donde lo mejor sería tener la cabeza centrada; no era un buen momento para sus mayores estupideces. Sin embargo, algo le sucedía, desde aquella noche en que sintió la cálida temperatura de sus cuerpos abrazados de una manera algo... áspera -o esa fue la palabra con la cual él prefirió describirlo-. Y su problema no era que le apenara hablar con ella al respecto, sino encontrar las palabras exactas para poder preguntarle, "¿qué sucedió?". Pues la ternura había desaparecido.

Quizás la razón de lo que Levi creía distanciamiento, simplemente se debía al hecho de verla crecer, dejando la niñez, entrando en la adolescencia, pronta a convertirse en mujer, pero si se convertía en mujer -y es que algún día sucedería, por mucho que quisiera evitarlo-, sería el antónimo de hombre, y eso sería un problema... Aún más, teniendo a su cargo a una niña tan hermosa.

—¿QUE?—preguntó exasperado, cerrando con fuerza la puerta del closet de toallas, mientras hacían los quehaceres.

—¿Por qué gritas?—dijo Mikasa, frunciendo el ceño, dejando de lado el tarro de jabón con el que jugueteaba, observando a Levi.

—¡Eres tan pesada! Más bien, ¡estás muy pesada! ¿Qué carajo te pasa? ¿Tengo mierda en la cara o qué?—finalizó, pateando el cesto de ropa a su lado, sin intimidar en lo más mínimo a su compañera, acostumbrada a su quejosa manera de ser.

—No tienes mierda en la cara, porque tu cara ya es una mierda—respondió, fingiendo confusión ante su molestia.

—¡No juegues conmigo, mocosa! Dime, ¿te hecho algo para incomodarte o para que me guardes rencor?—preguntó Levi, menguando de a poco el tono de su voz.

—No, claro que no, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Escucha—dijo Levi y sostuvo el puente de su nariz—, creo ser paciente contigo, en serio, pero si vuelves a preguntar el porqué, te patearé el culo fuera de la casa, ¿entiendes?

—Maldito hijo de...—fue interrumpida por Levi, quien tiró de su brazo cuando ésta intentó huir del lugar, esparciendo insultos a su paso.

Sostuvo a Mikasa por lo hombros, dejando a los dos frente a frente, guardando silencio, frunciendo el ceño y reteniendo sus bufidos de furia. Levi se sentó y dejó a Mikasa frente suyo, de pie. De a poco, prefirieron nivelar su ferviente respiración de fastidio, antes de hablar sin razón, movidos por el enojo.

—Hablas demasiado con Isabel, ¿no?—preguntó Levi, soltando sus brazos. Mikasa asintió, entonces Levi prosiguió—. ¿Y has pensado mucho en eso últimamente, en lo que charlaron juntas?

—Es mi única amiga, siempre pienso en ella, es normal.

—Pero yo soy quien pasa más tiempo contigo, y seguramente le comentas algunas cosas, ¿me equivoco?

—No.

—Bien...— Levi doblegó su cerviz, meditando lo que diría, cuidando cada una de sus palabras, conociendo bien la razón de su tormento—. Isabel es mayor, todos menos tú lo somos. Lo normal sería que nos hubiésemos casado, pero no es así, y lamento que no tengas mayores ejemplares en tu vida... Estás creciendo, puedo entenderlo, Mikasa, y sin importar que hayas sido la Ackerman más fuerte, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que estuvieses a mi cargo, entonces es mi deber cuidarte, incluso de ti misma y todas las idioteces en las que estés pensando por ser sólo una niña.

No podía creerlo, ni siquiera en su mente lo había pensado como tal, siempre había preferido ignorar el tema o auto engañarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que Mikasa, que "su Mikasa" jamás pasaría por ese asqueroso y problemático alboroto hormonal.

—¿Quieres que te cuente lo que hablé con Isabel?

—Exacto.

—Además lo exiges, bien—respondió Mikasa, tomando su mano, guiándolo hacia el centro del lavadero, sentándose junto a él en el suelo—. Seré más directa que tú—dijo riendo—. Isabel me ha advertido sobre "mi crecimiento"...— su sonrisa desapareció cuando continuó—. Isabel me contó que a mi edad, fue muy descuidada y no tuvo a quien le hablara sobre esto, entonces los idiotas se aprovecharon de su curiosidad y abusaron de ella, la humillaron... Dice que nunca podrá sentir esa clase de amor, que sólo nos tiene a nosotros tres. Sabe que se ha perdido de mucho, pero que ya no es capaz de abrirse ante alguien de esa manera, porque la han lastimado.

—¿Ella dijo eso?—preguntó Levi, perplejo en su dolor.

—No quiere que un trauma como ese me persiga para siempre.

—Pero nos tienes a los tres...

Mikasa lo observó durante unos instantes, ignorando por completo la tristeza de su mirada, absorta en sus metas. Cuando estuvo segura de que el sonido de su voz no se afinaría por la vergüenza, continuó con voz firme.

—Levi, ¿tú crees que nosotros cuatro somos una familia?

—No, nunca nos vi así.

—Tampoco yo, y no es porque no entienda el concepto de familia, porque no soy tonta, pero nunca tuvimos una, no lo suficiente, seríamos unos inadaptados.

—¿Piensas en ellos?—preguntó Levi por primera vez, refiriéndose a sus padres.

—Sí...—su plan de rudeza volvió a fracasar cuando bajó su cabeza de nuevo—. Y aunque sé que ahora tú eres lo más cercano que tengo, no puedo olvidarlos... A pesar de que no te cambiaría por nada—el sonido de su voz se convirtió en el sonido más agudo que ambos hubieran conocido—, aún puedo sentir la sangre del cuello de mamá mojando mi vestido, o las uñas de papá rasgando la madera del suelo, implorando que alguien me salvara, antes de venir aquí.

Aún debía hablar, traer a memoria el recuerdo de sus padres, así como Levi solía contarle las historias de Kutchel antes de dormir, deseaba que ella también pudiera hacerlo, pero sabía que si la envolvía en sus brazos en ese mismo instante, Mikasa lo abrazaría y quizás lloraría, en silencio, callando de nuevo para siempre. Entonces, decidió limitarse a tomar sus manos, sin levantarse del suelo, desechando las obligaciones que todavía tenían por cumplir.

—Desearía que no hubiesen muerto, pero no te hubiera conocido a ti... Entonces lo último en lo que podemos pensar es en una familia, ¿no crees?

Levi asintió.

—Genial, porque tú no eres un hermano para mí, ¿o acaso tú sí me ves como a una hermana?—preguntó al fin Mikasa, soltándose del agarre de sus manos con las de Levi.

—...No—respondió Levi, atónito, sospechando con respecto a la astucia que la muchacha quizás había utilizado en su contra, ablandando su corazón antes de atacar—, no te veo como a una hermana, Mikasa.

—¿Entonces?

—Tú... ¿A qué quieres llegar?—preguntó Levi sin más.

—Quiero asegurarme de no ser una hermanita para ti...

—¿Para qué?

—... y de no vivir lo mismo que Isabel, quiero crecer bien junto a ti y tener un vida normal. Farlan e Isabel son mis amigos, pero tú eres Levi, ¿entiendes? Y no quiero entregarle nada a otra persona—continuaba diciendo Mikasa, a medida que los ojos de Levi se expandían, sin creer la situación en la que ambos se encontraban—, quiero que tú tengas todo de mí.

La mirada de ambos se conectaba sin ninguna intervención del pestañeo, aunque las mejillas sonrosadas de Mikasa eran evidentes, sin embargo, el pudor no le había impedido exponerse ante Levi, ni detenerse frente a sus propuestas.

—No—fue lo primero que Levi logró articular.

—¿Por qué no?

Mikasa se acercó a Levi, sin levantarse del suelo, juntando sus rodillas, mientras ambos permanecían con las piernas cruzadas. A pesar de su negación, no había mostrado rechazo ante su acercamiento.

—¿Entonces bromeabas cuando me preguntaste si aún quería casarme contigo?

—Por supuesto que bromeaba—respondió Levi con suavidad, expectante ante los impulsos de su muchacha.

—Pero no dejabas de mirarme—respondió con delicadeza, acompañándose de sus manos ahora sosteniendo el rostro del mayor—, ¿acaso no crees que yo pueda merecerte?

Levi negó con la cabeza, lentamente, a penas pronunciando un "No es eso...", pues la distancia que los separaba fue acortada por la muchacha, perdiendo el espesor entre sus rostros, rozando con sutileza sus labios, compartiendo sus alientos antes de unirlos en una pequeña y efímera presión.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer?—preguntó Levi con la misma suavidad, contradiciendo su supuesto descontento, luego de que Mikasa se alejara junto con sus manos.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron y su avergonzada mirada fue a parar otra vez hacia el suelo.

—¿Insistes en rechazarme?

No podía corresponderla, no tratándose de un capricho fruto de su curiosidad, poniendo en juego el vínculo que tanto atesoraba, pero tampoco se permitiría el dejarla creer que él sería capaz de rechazarla de esa manera, luego de otorgarle lo que de seguro fue, su primer beso. No obstante, se sostuvo y levantó del suelo, dejándola sentada sola y dándole la espalda.

—¿Me crees fea?

Ya no lo confundía, claro que no, su última oración comenzó a cabrearlo. No toleraría que para Mikasa no fuese más otra manía por cumplir, la cual debía ser complacida por ser una miserable e infeliz niña Ackerman. Lo había superado, entonces no le quedó remedio...

—Antes de venir aquí, mi madre enfermó y murió poco tiempo después, en ese entonces, ella era todo para mí, no tenía a nadie más. Para mí, ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

No creía lo que le confesaba, ¿en verdad aquella muchacha se había ganado tal lugar en su vida? Su manera de ser debía ser la respuesta, pues cuando la vio entrar por primera vez en el campo Ackerman, siendo burlada por los demás miembros que ahora yacían muertos, no creyó que esa persona sería capaz de preguntarle si, algún día él estaría dispuesto a formar un futuro junto a ella; incluso podrían sentirse como jóvenes normales, viviendo la confusión y estupidez de su primer amor.

—Sé que ella me amó como su hijo, cuando sólo fui una carga para ella—continuó Levi, sin voltearse ante Mikasa, quien también se había puesto de pie—, entonces yo quería hacer algo por ella, protegerla algún día, ¿entiendes? Fue insoportable oírla cada noche desde el baño de su habitación, gritando como si fuese complacida por esos hombres a quienes vendía su cuerpo, también lloraba durante el lapso en que se marchaban y yo volvía a verla... Y no había excepciones, todos los hombres apuntaban hacia ella de la misma manera, humillándola por venderse; los odiaba. No quería ser como ellos, incluso me odié por pertenecer al sexo que la oprimía por su condición. Juré vivir para ella y creí que algún día podría hacerlo. También le prometí, que jamas maltrataría a una mujer, suena estúpido, ¿no?—recordó casi riendo—. Pero tú ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo detestable que soy, Mikasa, entonces no esperes a que haya actuado como prometí... Cuando cumplí 15 años, tenía la misma curiosidad que tú tienes ahora y estuve a punto de pagarle a una puta para que me quitara las ganas... No fue sólo mi culpa, mi madre también fue responsable de mi bajeza, eso lo sé muy bien. Pero no creas que odio a mi madre, al menos no todavía, por darme una crianza en donde, por mucho que lo intente, seré igual a esos asquerosos hijos de puta, o un cobarde como lo soy ahora contigo...

Finalizó su relato, volteando ante sus últimas palabras, dejándola igual de atónita que él hacía unos minutos, pues durante sus tres años de convivencia, nunca habían sido así de sinceros, exponiendo sus inquietudes y angustias, incluso la memoria de sus predecesores.

—Lamento haberte llamado cobarde la otra noche—dijo Mikasa rompiendo el silencio, sin saber como -al igual que Levi-, reaccionar ante el dolor ajeno.

—No, está bien. Tú no hiciste nada malo, tienes 13 años, es normal que estés apresurada; te aburres.

—No es así.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No me aburro contigo, Levi—respondió Mikasa, acortando un paso del metro que los distanciaba—. Quiero que... Soy una especie de excepción con ese trauma tuyo.

—Ten cuidado, mocosa—dijo Levi con voz ronca ante la insensibilidad de la muchacha.

—Yo no soy alguien a quien debas seguir protegiendo, tampoco debes temer a lastimarme; te patearé el culo si te atreves a hacerlo. Pero tú nunca serás un hombre asqueroso, no eres así, tampoco me pareces desagradable a pesar de ese carácter podrido que tienes, porque eres bueno. Así que no temas más en convertirte en alguien que jamás fuiste ni serás, y si tú no lo logras, yo no te dejaré solo y te protegeré.

—Mikasa, tú...—respondió Levi, conmovido casi hasta las lágrimas que lograba reprimir, ante las palabras de su niña, las cuales había necesitado desde hace años. La pared que había forjado durante tantos años alrededor de sí, se quebraba en mil pedazos frente a la jovencita que por momentos lo enloquecía—. Como sea, no.

¿Debía romper el ambiente? No se preocupó, sabiendo que cualquiera de los dos lo haría en cualquier momento, echando todo a perder.

—¿Sabes qué?—comenzó Mikasa, frenética ante su pérdida de tiempo al recibir otro rechazo por parte de Levi— , está bien. No tengo porqué rogarte nada, puedes irte al carajo—replicó dándose la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta del lavadero, corriendo los cestos de toallas—. Pero recuerda que mañana veré al doctor Grisha—dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta—, quien fue muy amable conmigo, también al idiota del su hijo, seguramente ellos serán mucho mejores que tú.

—Vete a la mierda, Mikasa—finalizó Levi, arruinando por completo lo que tantos días les había costado aclarar.

Caminó hacia la puerta de salida y detuvo la puerta antes de que Mikasa se marchara, siendo aún más alto que ella por unos escasos cinco centímetros.

—¿Disculpa?—preguntó Mikasa, sonrojada nuevamente, sintiendo la cercanía de Levi, quien detenía la puerta con su brazo derecho.

—Shh...—masculló callándola.

Soltando la puerta, sostuvo el rostro de Mikasa con sus manos temblorosas propias de la inexperiencia, y sin demasiada delicadeza que lo incomodara frente a sus impulsos, acercó su boca hacia la contraria, acariciando los suyos con los propios, presionando sus labios en un auténtico beso a diferencia del anterior, saboreando la suavidad de éstos en un arrebato del movimiento que creyó insano tratándose de una chica 7 años menor.

La presión de sus manos cedió ante la obsesión por sus labios, pues ni siquiera se percató de que sus brazos sostenían su peso contra la puerta, aprisionando el cuerpo de Mikasa mientras la besaba, siendo correspondido de la misma inexperta y casi infantil manera. Sin embargo, en medio de la locura de su descubrimiento ante el placer que tanto tiempo había tenido frente a él, oyó el jadeo ahogado viniendo de la muchacha, invitándolo a perderse aún más en las caricias de sus labios, junto a los delicados brazos que rodearon su espalda y cintura, los cuales lo arrastraron nuevamente a la posición que debía mantener frente a ella, rompiendo la profana unión de sus bocas.

—Suficiente...—suspiró Levi sobre sus labios.

—Está bien...—respondió Mikasa, con la misma suavidad en su voz que Levi.

—Entonces, ya no tendrás que hacer esto con nadie más.

Su distancia volvió a tornarse igual a la habitual, exceptuando el meñique que Levi alzaba frente a Mikasa, esperando a que ésta prometiera no amar a ningún otro hombre que no fuese él.

—Qué ridículo te ves, Levi—contestó Mikasa riendo, y entrelazando su meñique, accedió a su promesa—. En ese caso, esto también te incluye a ti, no quiero ser la única que debe cumplirlo.

—Está bien, puedes estar segura—respondió Levi sonriendo.

—Entonces te vigilaré cuando salgamos de aquí—dijo Mikasa, cuando soltaron el agarre de sus dedos.

—Sobre eso, ¿estás lista?—preguntó recuperando la compostura y seriedad.

—Por supuesto, mañana saldremos de aquí.

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Hola :) Quisiera saber que les pareció, porque tenía planeada una escena en lugar de un capítulo, pero ya no me aguantaba xD Y quise ir mostrando de a poco las razones que le han impedido a Levi abrirse ante los demás, incluso lo que piensa de las relaciones amorosas, ya que en la serie no se muestra esto y pos me lo invento :v Pero de a poco Uwu Tampoco quise que fuera demasiado bonito, porque en los dos es más bien un sentimiento reprimido que una pasión, y algo que será importante más adelante (recordando que sólo tiene 13 años y él la besó) xd Y bueno, espero que les esté gustando :) Muchas gracias por leer el fic :) También me alegra mucho el crecimiento que está teniendo este shipp :3 En fin, nos leemos! Saludos!_**


End file.
